Her Protector: A Reylo Fan Fiction Story - Complete
by Hellyjellybean
Summary: Rey's father worried for the fate of his daughter. Recent attacks on the royal family led him to believe the young princess could be the next target. Enter Kylo, a brooding bodyguard with a severe chip on his shoulder and a temper to match. Everyone knew Kylo was not to be messed with, so why did Rey enjoy pushing his buttons so much? And did Kylo feel the same? Reylo fluff & Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Rey sipped her tea, it was too sweet. Again. Was the new barista ever going to get her order correct? She was far too polite to complain so she forced the sugary liquid down her throat and grimaced. From his position by the café door her unwanted body guard looked at her with distain. Even with his trademark ray bans in place she could clearly see the irritation radiating from his face. She smiled at him and rubbed her stomach. Her lowered his sunglasses and rolled his eyes at her. She puffed out a breath. Why did he have to be so annoying? When her father had told her, he was hiring a bodyguard, she had pictured a retired CIA agent, complete with balding head and donut filled pot belly. The last thing she has imagined was the tall, lean but muscular condescending hunk with jet black shoulder length hair who was currently towering over her while she tried to pretend to enjoy her disgusting tea.

She knew her father was only trying to protect her but honestly, she was trained in every martial art on the planet, why did she need a glorified babysitter watching her every move? Not to mention that this particular babysitter made her insides turn to jelly every time he looked at her. Her father was taking no chances since the news had reached him of the assassination attempt on her cousin, it was no secret that the royal family were out of favour recently, but no one had suspected that things had reached such levels. Luckily her cousin had been under the protection of his own security detail and had survived the attempt, but it now meant that Rey was under 24-hour surveillance from one of the most sullen and intriguing men she had ever met.

'Why must we go through this charade everyday Rey?' Kylo drawled, 'You hate that tea. Its too sweet. Tell her.'

'It's fine, it's not too sweet. It's perfectly acceptable tea.'

Kylo glared down at her, making her feel like a naughty school girl again.

'If you won't fix this I will.' Grabbing the cup from her hand, Kylo strode off in the direction of the counter.

'Kylo! Come back here!' Rey hissed.

It was too late. He had reached the counter and from the look on the face of the poor trainee, it would appear he was in full Kylo Ren temper mode. She had been on the receiving end of this herself. It wasn't pretty, but she found it exciting and a bit of a turn on to fight with Kylo. She enjoyed pushing him to see how long it would be before he snapped. Which usually wasn't long. Pushing herself up from the table with a sigh she placed herself between the tearful teenaged girl and the formidable Kylo.

'I'm so sorry. My friend here was raised by a pack of wild wolves, he doesn't understand the concept of manners yet but he's a hoot when there's a full moon!'

The girl sniffed and gave Rey a half smile. Rey turned to Kylo,

'Let's go.'

Kylo scowled but followed Rey as she left the café grabbing her coat as she stomped for the exit.

The moment they were outside, Rey laid into Kylo,

'Kylo! I've had it with your attitude problem!'

'I have an attitude problem? When you can't even tell the waitress you hate your tea? How do you expect to run a country one day?'

Rey's mouth fell open but she composed herself when she noticed all the eyes watching them.

'Let's discuss this when we get back to the house.'

She said quietly lifting an eyebrow. Kylo nodded slightly. He held open the door to the black sedan and handed Rey her coat. She watched Kylo stalk around the vehicle and slide into the passenger seat. He had some trouble squeezing his long legs into the available space and despite her anger, Rey smirked.

'Let's go Finn.' She said to the driver knowing full well those were going to be the next words out of Kylo's mouth. He glanced back at her and shook his head slightly. She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. Honestly he wasn't that much older that her, why did he have to act like there was a permanent stick up his ass? He needed to lighten up a bit. She was dying to know about his mysterious past. He never told her anything about himself so she was completely in the dark as to why he was the way he was. She knew he had been training to be in the armed forces until there was some sort of incident and now he worked private security gigs and she knew he was the best. She had seen his references from previous clients but there was something so cold and clinical about the praise bestowed upon him in the lengthy commendations. Rey could tell he had no personal connection with any of his clients and she thought it sad that he remained so distant from everyone he worked with. What was the fun of watching the world from behind a sheet of glass?

She studied The back of Kylo's head. She spent so many hours staring at the back of his head. He never sat in the back with her and he rarely turned around. As if he could feel her eyes on him, he turned his head and frowned slightly at her. Rey diverted her eyes and inspected the roof of the car, feigning an innocent expression.

'Rey, do you want something?'

'Other than the ability to get through one day without you starting world war three? No nothing.'

Kylo sighed,

'I was trying to be helpful...'

'By making a little girl cry?'

Finn snorted,

'You made a little girl cry?'

Kylo rolled his eyes. It was one of his favourite moves,

'She wasn't a little girl and she really will not learn unless someone corrects her...'

'Kylo! She doesn't want to be a barista all her life. Who cares if she never learns how to make a good cup of tea?'

'Ahah! So you admit it wasn't a good cup of tea?'

Rey lay back in her seat and covered her eyes with her hands,

'Oh brother.'

She heard Kylo clear his throat,

'Rey, can I just apologise for what I said back there? It was unprofessional and uncalled for and for what it's worth I actually think you would be a very empathetic and... understanding ruler. Should the time ever come for you to take the throne.'

Rey put her hands down and blinked in disbelief, Kylo had his eyes firmly on the road again and Finn wisely remained silent.

'Thank You Kylo. Apology accepted.' She said gently.

Then something happened that had never happened before, Kylo turned and fixed his eyes on hers and smiled shyly at her. It only lasted for a moment, but Rey thought her heart might beat out of her chest. How can a man who infuriated her so much make her heart melt with one look? How could a trained killer give her the sheepish smile of a teenaged boy? Who are you Kylo Ren? She thought as she tried to control her hammering heart.

Once they returned to the house, buzz kill Kylo was well and truly back in control. He had refused to look at her the rest of the ride home. Rey huffed. She had thought he was finally going to open up to her. No such luck. Finn whistled cheerfully as he exited the car.

'Will you need me again today Rey? Just I was going to go meet Poe down at the bar...'

'Go!' Rey waved him off. 'I give you the afternoon off.'

'Thank Youuuuuuu!' Finn shouted as he jogged down to the gates. Rey looked up at the mansion she called home, white columns hugged the imposing doorframe, the hallway was just as impressive with an extensive staircase and looming crystal chandelier. Rey rolled her eyes. It was all just too showy for her taste. She did enjoy the gardens. She had insisted her father planted wild flowers as far as the eye could see. He hated them. Said they were close cousins with weeds but Rey loved them, she loved that they grew in all conditions and environments. It reminded her that good things could be found anywhere.

Heavy footsteps behind her in the lobby reminded her she was not alone.

'Look I'm in the house so I'm safe right, isn't there somewhere else you need to be right now? Some kittens you need to shout at?'

Kylo rolled his eyes.

'One of these days mister, those eyes won't roll back. Then where will you be?'

Was that a smile? She thought she could the corner of his mouth edging upwards. Mmm. Intriguing.

'Well I'm going to make a sandwich.'

She started towards the kitchen and heard the footsteps follow.

'Argh! No! Just stay here.'

'With all due respect Rey, I don't work for you. I work for your father and he pays me to make sure you are safe at all times. Not just went you are drinking disgusting tea in coffee shops but all the time.'

'All the time huh? What about when I'm in the shower?'

What on Earth had possessed her to say that?! She felt her face start to flush.

Kylo's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard,

'Then I make an exception but I do remain close by.'

Well that comment was loaded with promise. Rey fought the urge to bite her lip. Bloody hell this guy was something else. She entered the kitchen with her shadow in tow. She switched on the radio and let out a little squeal when one of her favourite songs came on. She started dancing around the kitchen as she collected the ingredients for her sandwich. Kylo stood in the doorway, with an expressionless look on his face but his eyes followed her around the room.

'Kylo lighten up would you? The doom and gloom act is getting boring. Why don't you have a little dance with me?'

Rey shimmied towards the fridge. Ahah! Definite smile that time!

'Got ya! Knew you could smile. Did that hurt?'

Kylo cleared his throat,

'I am capable of smiling I just choose not to.'

'Dear God Kylo, you aren't dead yet. Stop being such a grumpy Gus.'

'I would argue that perhaps you could do with adopting a more serious approach. It might save your life one day.'

'Isn't that what you're here for?' Rey said looking straight at Kylo.

'Of course, but a little bit of self control never did anybody any harm.'

'I don't need self-control. I have something better. I have Kylo control. Able to make minimum wage workers cry with a single look. My hero.'

She came towards him with her plate, but he blocked her path.

'Rey, you deserved better than the service they were providing you, I can't just ignore it when people are disrespecting you. It makes me so...'

Kyle stopped suddenly and Rey starred at him intently. Suddenly she realised, all the angry outbursts, all the lectures she had to endure, the countless times he had berated her for not following orders. It was all because he cared about her. He cared too much about her. More than he should. They looked at each other. Rey placed a hand on his chest. Kylo didn't respond but he didn't move away either. Heat flooded Rey's body. Finally Kylo broke the silence,

'Rey I...'

'Where's my little princess then?' Her uncles voice echoed through the mansion. Kylo stepped away from her, and the wall was firmly back in place. Way to go uncle Luke. Rey thought to herself.

'In the kitchen.' Rey called out. Her uncle appeared in the doorway and Kylo moved to allow him to enter.

'Well then, how are you two getting along? Much better I hope?'

Kylo was motionless.

'Much better Uncle, we'll be braiding each other's hair and having pillow fights before you know it.'

Luke chuckled heartily,

'Oh Rey, such a sense of humour. I'm sure Kylo can't get enough of you!'

She knew her uncle meant the comment sarcastically and she laughed as he expected her too, but the meaningful look Kylo gave her as she glanced at him made her suspect there was more truth to her uncle's words than he ever could have imagined.

That evening as Kylo lay in bed, he tried not to picture Rey in the room next door. He rubbed his hands over his face. What was happening to him? He never got involved with his clients. Never. When he agreed to take the job, it was as a favour for an old friend.

Rey's father was adamant he was the only man he would trust to guard his only daughter. He had pictured a prissy little stuck up princess, expecting the world to fall at her feet. What he got instead was Rey, a beautiful, infectious ball of energy and sunshine. Someone too polite to even return the wrong drink. Someone who always held the door for others and was never too busy to say hello to anyone who approached her. At first it had been nothing more than a pleasant discovery to find she was easy to get along with, it certainly made his job easier, but as his attraction to her grew, so did his anger at himself and he ashamedly began taking that anger out on her and those around them.

He began berating her for every little thing and she took all his lectures with such good humour, even seemingly enjoying the opportunity to spar with him. It made him want to fight with her more. He had always prided himself on being so professional. His rules were simple and finite, keep interaction to a minimum, don't share personal details and above all never engage in any intimate behaviour with a client.

He couldn't lie to himself and say that today's little display hasn't stepped over that boundary. If Luke hadn't interrupted them, he had been about to tell her everything, that he struggled to keep control around her, that from the moment he smelt her perfume in the morning to the sleepy eyed goodnight she gave him at night, he saw nothing but her. The world fell away but she burned like the sun, and he couldn't understand why he was the only one who saw it.

Kylo sat up, no point trying to sleep now. Picking up his phone he returned some texts. His finger hovered over the button that opened the mirroring tech. He wasn't supposed to use it unless Rey was in danger but he could monitor the situation couldn't he? Kylo shook his head. He was in deep anyway, what was one more rule broken? He pressed the button and his phone instantly mirrored Rey's. His eyes widened as he watched text appear on the screen. Despite the late hour Rey was awake and was instant messaging with her best friend.

God Rose, I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about him. Okay I know why because everything from his name to his steely sharp eyes fascinate me. I must know more!

Sooner or later you will have to address the sexy tall dark and handsome elephant in the room, and by sexy tall dark and handsome elephant I mean...

I know what you mean Rose! That isn't helping!

Sorry, do you think he feels the same way about you?

I don't know for sure, but there have been signs that he does.

Where is he right now?

In the bedroom. NEXT DOOR.

OMG, really?

Yes. It's part of his contract he has to remain close to me at all times.

Forever and forever until death do you part!

Rose!

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, sorry. I have to go Finn just fell in the door. I'm assuming he is in need of a black coffee and a scolding.

Ha ha, okay, don't be too hard on him, speak to you later. xx

Kylo turned off the app. She was thinking about him right now and he was thinking about her right now. He looked at the wall that joined their rooms. A thousand thoughts ran through his head. A thousand inappropriate thoughts. Thoughts that a bodyguard should not be having about the princess he had sworn to protect. Kylo lay back down. He was in way over his head, and he wasn't sure he could stop now even if he wanted to.

Much later when sleep had finally claimed him, Kylo was awakened by a loud bang. He leapt out of bed. The noise had definitely originated from Rey's room. Running out of his room and without knocking he burst through Rey's door to find her lying on the floor wearing only her underwear. He stopped dead and his eyes skimmed over her curves.

'Kylo!' Rey screamed, scrambling to cover herself with the duvet. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'I heard a bang! I thought you were in trouble!'

'I fell out of bed! Haven't you ever fell out of bed!'

'I didn't know that did I? Are you okay?'

Rey wrapped the duvet around her and plonked herself down on the bed. Kylo ran his hand through his hair. It was then that Rey realised all he was wearing was a pair of boxer shorts. Her mouth fell open and her eyes went down to his chest, then lower... she quickly averted her eyes.

'I'm okay. I'm sorry for waking you because of my own stupidity.'

'That's okay, as long as you are alright.' He said with a half smile. God what that half smile did to her, she suspected a full on grin would probably send her into heart failure.

'Well, here we are half naked and embarrassed...'

Why could she never stop her mouth?

Kyle snorted,

'Did you have to make it worse?'

'Apparently I did.'

'Well goodnight.'

'Goodnight Kylo, thank you for looking out for me.'

'It's my job'

'Of course it is.'

They looked at each other. Suddenly Rey didn't want him to leave.

'I had a bad dream you see, that's why I fell.'

'Oh?'

'Yes. We were mountain climbing you and I, and I fell, you grabbed my hand and you held me as long as you could but my hand slipped from your grasp and I felt myself falling through the air. It was terrifying until I landed on my ass on the floor over there.'

rey rubbed her behind and frowned at the spot where she fell.

Kylo walked towards her and sat next to her on the bed. Her heart thumped in her chest.

'Well that would never happen.'

'I know right? Me mountain climbing? I can barely walk down the stairs without tripping up!'

'No, I meant I would never let you fall.'

Rey looked at Kylo.

'Don't look at me like that.'

'Like what? This is just my face.'

'With those wide, innocent beautiful eyes of yours. Do you have any idea the affect you have on me?'

'No you're a giant enigma! You tell me nothing about yourself! And yet the little I do know about you makes me want to know you better than anyone else I have ever met.'

'Don't say that.'

'Why not?'

'You know we can't do anything about this.'

'About what?'

'This attraction we have for each other. Your father trusts me to keep you safe.'

'I would argue the closer you are to me, the safer I would be.'

'That's not how this works Rey.'

'How does this work Kylo? I don't understand. We like each other. What else matters?'

'Best case scenario? I lose my job. Worst case scenario? I lose focus, I become compromised and something happens to you.' He fixed her with an intense stare, 'If something happened to you Rey, I could never forgive myself.'

Rey saw past his words to the need within and lurched forward pressing her lips against his and wrapping her arms around his neck. For a moment Kylo stilled then he pulled her closer and kissed her back. Rey moaned against his lips, sinking her hands into his hair. Kylo loosened the duvet from her body and lifted her into his lap. She heard him groan as his hands cupped her behind, and he held her close against him. Then he pulled away from her, abruptly ending the kiss. With his eyes still closed he put his forehead against hers and rubbed her lip gently with his thumb,  
'Just as I imagined. Like pure sunlight.' He sighed.  
Without another word he placed her back on the bed and walked out of the room, leaving Rey very confused and very frustrated.

The next morning Kylo wouldn't even look at her. She ate her breakfast in silent fury. How on earth could he just walk away from her like that? She felt rejected and hurt. She wanted to run away and hide but she knew that would just create bigger problems. After washing her dishes she stomped up the stairs to her room to get dressed. Kylo followed her as always and stood outside the door which she slammed as she entered her bedroom.

Rey stood in her walk in wardrobe throwing clothes around and kicking at shoe boxes. One of the boxes she knocked over contained a pair of black leather knee boots with a high wedged heel she hadn't been able to bring herself to wear because they seemed a little risky. Well today she felt like taking a risk and maybe she could make him suffer a bit too. She picked out a short pleated tartan skirt and a simple black top. She dressed quickly and added some minimal make up and bright red lipstick. Pulling on the boots and zipping them up, she looked at herself in the full length mirror and felt a little thrill run through her. She fluffed up her hair and held her chin up high.

Let's see you ignore me now you ass. She thought as she opened the bedroom door.

Kylo's head cocked slightly to the side at the sight of Rey's shapely legs clad in leather stepping out of her room. He worked hard to keep his expression unreadable. She smiled sweetly as she passed by him. He watched her walk down the hallway towards the stairs. He chewed his gums to pieces watching her skirt sway from side to side against her thighs. Just ignore it, he told himself, you know what she is trying to do. Rise above it.

'Don't you think that outfit is somewhat inappropriate?'

Well don't Kylo. He congratulated himself. Excellent job.

She looked at him incredulously,

'What this old thing? I wear it all the time. The boys love it.'

She finished off her little performance with a wink.

Kylo's jaw jutted out. Rey braced herself. She knew him well enough to know when a storm was coming. She strutted into the kitchen with Kylo hot on her heels. Leaning over the counter she plucked a grape from the fruit bowl and popped it into her mouth. She stared at him as she chewed. As expected Kylo rose to her challenge.

'Looking at your schedule, it seems a little over the top for visiting sick children in the hospital.'

Rey winced inwardly. She had forgotten about that, but she couldn't back down now.

'It's fine. They don't care what I'm wearing. They're good kids.'

'There are also staff members at the hospital. Doctors and Nurses.'

'So there are! Hey, maybe I will bag myself a hot doctor huh? Bonus!' Rey popped another grape into her mouth.

Kylo's eyes narrowed,

'I know what you're doing you know.'

'Oh you do? What is it I'm 'doing' then?'

'This behaviour isn't very fitting for a Princess.'

'And you would know all about how a Princess should act mmm?'

'I know this isn't you but I know I'm partly to blame...'

'Partly to blame!' Rey exclaimed. She growled. 'Tell me Mr behavioural expert, How should one act when someone throws themselves at you? Practically offering themselves up on a platter?' Should you 'A' treat that person with respect or 'B' treat that person like a stray dog on the street?' She stalked across the room, until she was standing in front of him. Kylo looked down at her,

'Rey I'm sorry...'

'Save it. You made your choice last night. No second chances.' Rey turned on her heels leaving Kylo feeling lower than dirt.

'I assume you're coming?' Rey called from the hallway. 'Finn is out front.'

Kylo rubbed his forehead. He has a feeling it was going to be a long day.

Kylo tried hard to focus on the exits and entrances, he checked the nursing station for unfamiliar faces, watched the incoming visitors to the ward closely, but his eyes kept getting drawn back to Rey sitting cross legged on the floor, her boots discarded with a blanket over her legs a circle of children around her, laughing as they enjoyed the story she was reading enthusiastically. He watched her eyes flash with excitement as she leaned close to the little girl next to her who often attached herself to the young princess during her visits.

'Roarrrrrr!' Shouted the monster.

The little girl giggled delightedly and held her teddy close.

'But the princess was not afraid, she knew that all the monster needed was a friend.'

Rey's eye caught Kylo's and she blushed as she realised he was watching her intently. She cleared her throat and continued,

'The princess gave the monster a hug and his frozen heart thawed and the spell was finally broken and all the kingdom celebrated for they were finally free! The End. Now wasn't that a lovely story children? What did we learn here?'

The shy little girl by her side replied in a quiet voice,

'Sometimes you don't need to kill the monster, sometimes all the monster needs is...love?'

'Excellent April! Exactly right.'

The little girl beamed and Rey looked at Kylo pointedly and said,

'Sometimes all the monster needs, is a little love.'

Kylo couldn't keep the smirk off his face. He folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow at Rey. She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing and Kylo was grateful that Rey had seemingly cooled off after their fight that morning, though he suspected he still had a long way to go before she would forgive him entirely.

Later when they were preparing to leave, Kylo helped Rey with her coat. From his position behind her he leaned close to her ear,

'For what it's worth, the monster is truly sorry for hurting the princess and he would do anything to make it up to her.'

Rey smiled, 'The princess will think about it.'

She felt his eyes on her as they left the ward, and his presence was almost overwhelming in the elevator.

When the doors opened Finn greeted them with a sombre expression.

'Finn what is it?' Rey asked.

'You're father wants to see you immediately. There's been another attack.'

Rey's hand flew to her mouth,

'Who?'

'Come on Rey, they don't tell me things like that. Let's go I will get you to your father.'

Rey nodded, letting out a shaky breath. Her heart was beating at a thousand miles a minute, it seemed this threat was getting closer and she was finally starting to feel that perhaps she should take it seriously. As Kylo helped her into the car he squeezed her hand and she squeezed it back with a grateful smile. Thank goodness for you Kylo. She thought to herself.

Rey composed herself as she entered her father's office. Kylo hesitated at the door but her father waved him in. Kylo entered and closed the door behind him. Rey's father smiled at her,

'Take a seat my dear.'

Rey sat down opposite her father, Kylo stood behind her. She noted the framed picture of her mother holding her as a baby on his desk. She felt a stab of pain in her chest as she always did when she saw that picture.

Rey was always regretful that she wasn't closer to her father, her mother had died when she was so young, and her father had the responsibility of an entire country on his shoulders as he tried to work through his grief. She understood why he had kept her at arms length, she understood why he found it hard to look into her eyes so similar to her mothers and she understood why she had been raised ever since by a revolving door of nanny's and babysitters. Yes, she understood, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

As the king's only child her life has been incredibly sheltered, which was both a blessing and a curse. She was never allowed to be alone but her father also encouraged her to stay out of the public eye as much as possible. Meaning now that she was old enough to look after herself, she had been allowed to live in their family home, while her father remained at the palace. They saw each other as much as possible but she suspected their relationship would always be somewhat strained.

Rey didn't remember her mother but there was a part of her heart that missed her terribly and she didn't think it would ever go away.

'Rey, there has been another attack. This time on my brother Luke.'

'Oh my god, is he okay?'

'He is. He isn't harmed, just shaken up. It appears the goal was to kidnap him and probably blackmail me.'

Rey swallowed hard, but a lump formed in her throat.

'Do the police have them?'

'No, they escaped.'

Her blood ran cold.

'So they're still out there?'

'For now yes. That's why I hope you can understand I'm going to ask you to restrict your movements to the house for now. I will increase your security detail of course but Kylo will remain as primary.'

Rey nodded.

'Okay, Dad.'

'Good girl. Thank You.'

Her father addressed Kylo,

'I don't have to tell you to remain vigilant do I?'

'No Sir.' Kylo replied.

'I have to attend an emergency meeting now, I will call you later with more details. Stay safe.'

Rey smiled and nodded as her father left.

Alone in the office, Kylo and Rey stared at each other.

'God Kylo, Luke? Who will they go after next?'

'Let me worry about that.'

'What if...I'm next?'

'I would never let that happen.'

'You can't watch me all the time...what if...'

Suddenly Kylo was in front of her, fixing her with an intense gaze,

'I would never let anything happen to you Rey. I would give my life before I let anyone take you.'

They looked at each other, the room was charged with energy. As if he just couldn't hold back anymore, Kylo pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. He held her face in his hands as he deepened the kiss. As he pulled away, Rey noticed his eyes were dilated he put his forehead against hers.

'Come on, I gotta get you home.' Kylo took her hand and reached for the door.

Rey nodded, her brain was cloudy and her thoughts were fuzzy. Had that actually just happened? Was she dreaming? She pinched her arm. Ouch. Okay, not dreaming.

Kylo frowned at her,

'I told your father I would keep you safe. That includes keeping you safe from yourself you know, so no more nipping.' He said rubbing her arm and kissing the mark gently.

Rey's mouth fell open. Kylo distanced himself from her as soon as they were outside of the office, which gave her a chance to clear her head and think things through. Apparently Kylo has decided that their relationship was moving to the next level despite all the risks and her heart stopped for a moment when she realised she was affective being put under house arrest with him as her only companion. She swallowed hard. Was she ready to have his full attention on her? Her head said no but her heart thumped yes, yes, yes as she headed out to the car.

Upon returning to the house, Rey felt butterflies form in her stomach. Kylo excused himself to do perimeter checks and brief the new staff. Rey used the time to lie on her bed and try to get her mind to think about anything other than the kiss they had shared that afternoon. Was he really telling her he was ready to let her in? Or would he become a robot again as soon as he realised he had displayed a hint of emotion?

A sudden sharp knock on her bedroom door made her jump. She got up to open it. Kylo towered over her with a sombre expression.

'I need you,' he paused, 'I need you to come downstairs.'

Rey swallowed. 'Okay.'

She followed Kylo to the living room. She was confronted by a tall, thin gentleman wearing an expression she could only describe as sickeningly smug.

'Finally I get to meet you, your highness. Your reputation proceeds you!' He gushed. He took her hand and kissed it. Rey fought hard to keep her hand where it was and not snap it back from him. Who was this? And why was he here?

'Rey, this is Hux. He has been sent to act as my second in command...'

'Or I shall act as primary if Kylo is ever... unavailable.' Hux interjected.

Kylo glared at him and Rey could feel the tension in the room. There was history there. Interesting.

'Okay,' Rey said trying to defuse the mood, 'Well, welcome Hux. Thank you for your assistance.'

'It is a great honour to be chosen to protect you.' Hux said with a bow. Rey caught Kylo rolling his eyes.

'Hux, could you do a perimeter check please?'

Without taking his eyes from Rey, Hux replied,

'Didn't you just do a perimeter check?'

'I did, but don't you think that since the threat level has increased we should all be extra vigilant?' Kylo said barely keeping his temper in check.

Hux looked annoyed,

'Very well.' He conceded and with one last sly smile at Rey, he left the house.

'Well he was very...interesting.' Rey said.

'That's one way of putting it.' Kylo muttered.

'What's the beef between you two then? Don't tell me there isn't a story there!'

'I don't think you need to know the details, suffice to say we don't get along.'

'That's the understatement of the year, I thought you were going to choke him with your bare hands when he answered back just then!'

Kylo shot her a look that told her this was a thread she better stop pulling. Rey huffed.

'I do not understand you, you're hot and cold all the time. You kiss me but you don't want me to know anything about you? How confusing is that?'

'We can't talk about that now, it might not be safe.' Kylo said, his voice low.

Rey dropped down into a chair and folded her arms.

'Business as usual then.' She grumbled.

Kylo opened his mouth as if to say something that closed it again.

'I'd better check the entry points.' He stated.

'You do that.' Rey said without looking at him.

Once he was gone, she felt like screaming. He was without a doubt the most frustrating man she had ever met! How on earth was she ever going to break through that hard shell of his?

A little knock at the window made her jump, she looked up to see Hux smiling at her. Her first instinct was to gag, then a light bulb went off in her head and she treated him to a little wave of her fingers. He looked delighted and pointed towards the door. Rey nodded for him to enter.

As Hux made his way to the entrance, Rey hatched her plan. If Kylo wasn't willing to admit his true feelings, she would force them out of him, using her new best friend as bait.

Kylo checked the windows and doors upstairs, occasionally stopping to inform his team that everything was fine. When he got to Rey's room, he hesitated. How could he get her to see it wasn't that he didn't care, but he had a job to do and that job has become even more difficult now that Hux was on his case. He knew Hux would be watching him for any signs of unusual behaviour. He would love nothing more than to get him removed from the assignment and take over completely. He couldn't allow that. No one could protect Rey better than he could. He was going to have to be very careful as his feelings towards Rey often became apparent without him even realising. He lingered in her room longer than he should have simple because it was hers.

Finally finished, he headed for the stairs and stopped when he heard Rey's laugh. He closed his eyes for a minute and let the sound wash over him. Then he realised she had to be laughing with someone and his mood changed instantly. He gripped the banister until his knuckles were white as he descended. As he suspected, there was Hux and Rey sitting on the sofa facing each other. Seeing them in such close proximity made his skin crawl.

'Oh hi Kylo, Hux was just telling me the funniest story about when he used to work security for the Russian mafia and they got him drunk on expensive vodka.'

'I was so drunk I started hitting on the bosses wife!'

Rey laughed again,

'Oh, don't tell it again, my stomach is aching. Remind me never to get you drunk!'

Hux smiled. He looked delighted at her attention. Kylo gritted his teeth. He knew this display was for his benefit but it still made his blood boil.

'Shouldn't you get back to work Hux?'

'I think the guys have it covered, plus someone has to stay and keep Rey company.'

Kylo shook with anger.

'I am the primary, I will watch Rey.' Kylo said.

'Well you can watch us both while we continue our delightful conversation.' Hux replied.

The two men started at each other. Shit. Rey thought. This wasn't good. Rey smiled at Hux,

'How thoughtful of you, but I probably have kept you from your duties too long.'

'No, not at all, they can spare me.' Hux said with a wave of his hand.

Kylo's eye twitched. Rey decided to stall for time,

'Okay, well I was just about to make a coffee, would you like one?'

'Yes please, milk, no sugar though, i'm sweet enough.' He said with a wink.

Rey faked a smile and stood and Kylo followed her to the kitchen.

Rey realised pretty quickly that she was in over her head. Hux was not going anywhere, would she be stuck with him all night? It seemed a hefty price to pay, plus she didn't realise Kylo was going to be so filled with fury. This was not going how she planned. What was she going to do? She was still lost in thought when Kylo grabbed her arm and spin her around so her back was against the wall. He held her hands over her head, not tight enough to hurt her, but just tight enough for it to turn her on.

'What are you doing?' He hissed.

I don't know! She thought, but she said,

'Getting to know Hux a bit better, what the hell do you think you are doing?'

'Do you know what happens when you start a territory war, Rey?'

'Who exactly are you calling territory Ky...' he cut her off by kissing her with the pressure on full. She really wanted to be able to protest against his caveman like behaviour but once he pressed his body up against hers and groaned slightly, she lost the ability to form words. He released her hands and she pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her weight easily and ran his hands along her thighs to her behind, hitching her higher against the wall.

Their kisses were fast and hard, desperate and wanting. There was so much need and so much desire. They took what they needed from each other, both lonely, both cut off from the world, both searching for acceptance and belonging and finding solace with each other. Rey's heart hammered so fast she couldn't tell one beat from the other. The world fell away and there was nothing but him. Her senses were overloaded and her mind was flooded with lust. When they eventually pulled away from each other his eyes were wide and his lips were a vibrant red as the blood rushed to fill them. Rey ran her finger over them as she tried to catch her breath.

'Shall I come and help?' Hux called cheerfully from the living room.

Rey's mouth fell open and her eyes widened. She has forgotten Hux even existed. Kylo didn't flinch,

'No we got it.' He shouted back, not taking his eyes off hers. He lowered her gently to the floor and back down to reality.

'Don't provoke me again.' He said as he calmly turned around and clicked on the coffee machine.

Rey just stood and stared at him, dazed and incredibly turned on.

She has heard his words. She knew he meant them as a warning, but it was too late. He had ignited something within her and all she could think about was how she could get him to push her back up against that wall, and not stop for anything.

Kylo was glad of the distraction of making the coffee. It gave him a chance to collect his thoughts. Why did she have to be so God damn irresistible? He could feel her eyes on his back. He had to fight the urge to turn around and kiss her again. He has been moments away from shedding clothing until the cold shower that was Hux had brought him back down to earth. Kissing her and holding her like that had been heaven. Focus Kylo, focus. He finished making the drinks and turned to look at her.

He was surprised by her calm demeanour. She smiled sweetly at him.

'Shall I take those?' She asked.

'No I can manage.'

'I see you made yourself one too.'

'I'm the primary, my place is by your side.'

'No argument from me.' Rey said, her eyes fixed on him.

Kylo swallowed. She wasn't going to make this easy on him.

They returned to the living room.

'I thought you two had lost your way!' Hux exclaimed.

Rey laughed,'Sorry. Took us some time to find the coffee, didn't it Kylo? There is a brand I prefer. It's relatively new and a lot of people say it's too bitter, but I think it's the best.'

Kylo resisted the urge to glare at her and simply nodded. Nope, she was not going to make this easy on him. He placed the drinks on the table. Hux picked up the mug nearest to him and wretched,

'Rey! I said no sugar! How much did you put in here?'

Rey glanced at Kylo who was sipping his coffee with a smirk on his face.

Really? She thought. Boys.

'Sorry Hux, I must have mixed up the mugs.' Rey said glaring at Kylo who was still feigning innocence inspecting the inside of his mug.

The atmosphere was decidedly frosty since Kylo had joined the party. They sipped their drinks in silence for a while. Then Hux made a few flirty remarks and Rey kept her replies neutral and none committal. It was getting late and her eyelids were getting heavy, she didn't have the energy for the charade anymore and anyway it had had its desired affect. So when she felt a yawn she didn't suppress it.

'It's been a long day. I think it's time I headed up.' She said with a stretch for Kylo's benefit which didn't go un-noticed.

'Well, I better return to my post anyway.' Hux stated finally proving that he could catch a hint once in a while.

Kylo sat up smugly crossing his legs,

'Night Hux.' He drawled taking another sip of his coffee. Rey suppressed a smile. Only the primary slept in the house. Hux would sleep in a separate annex which used to be the servants quarters. He would also be included in the night shift rota for ground patrols. Hence Kylo's smug bastard expression, Rey thought to herself. She decided to leave them to it.

'Night boys.' She called over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs, and had to press her lips together to keep from laughing, when they called 'Night Rey' in perfect unison.

Rey put on a never worn red satin cami and matching shorts, which had been a expensive gift from a famous designer. She told herself it was just for a change. She knew she was a lying coward.

She lay in bed trying to think of reasons to knock on Kylo's door. She heard his heavy footsteps enter his room and close the door some time ago. She knew he would have checked the alarm and all the doors and windows before retiring even though he had already checked them a dozen times. Such careful attention to detail. It was one of the things she loved about him.

Rey froze, her heart didn't. Love? Was she really in love? She searched her feelings, and there it was a deep rooted, passionate affection for Kylo. The man who enraged her temper more than any other, but also enflamed her soul more than any other. Rey had never been in love before. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She felt exhilarated and scared. There were two important questions that needed answering. Should she tell him? And would he feel the same? She wasn't sure she was ready for his answer.

Kylo had thoroughly checked the house and allowed himself a moment to lie in bed thinking about Rey's smooth skin and how he could lift her with such ease. She fitted against his body so well and she tasted so sinfully sweet, he craved more. He couldn't help but wonder if she was a virgin. He knew about her relationships of course. He had been provided with a full background history, but he got the feeling none of those relationships had lasted long. Her father spoke of them all with such distaste. Could her father accept him as a suitor? Perhaps if he knew their relationship was serious... wait... was it serious? Was he actually thinking about til death do they part right now? He had to admit to himself that he was. Thinking of proposing marriage to Rey was a much more agreeable scenario then walking away from her when the assignment ended. He wanted Rey safe, but he feared her safety would mean his own heartache.

He heard gentle footsteps outside his door. Reaching for his gun, he moved across the floor silently and put his ear to the door. Someone was whispering outside. Rey. He could just make out what she was saying but she appeared to be rehearsing something.

'Kylo look...'  
'Hi Kylo fancy seeing you here!'  
'No that's stupid.'  
'Kylo I don't know how to say this...'

She sighed and put her back to the door. She slid to the ground. Kylo crouched down on the other side, his ear still pressed to the door.

'I don't want you to leave me.' She said in a small voice. 'Please don't leave me.'  
'Urgh that's awful! Have some respect Rey, don't beg!' She hissed at herself. She stood and Kylo followed suit. He felt her put a hand against the door and he instinctively mirrored the action. The next words he heard her say were clear as day to him.

'I love you.' She breathed. Then padded back to her room, unaware that she was leaving Kylo using all his strength to keep from crumbling to the floor in her wake.

He considered her revelation, as he paced the floor and ran his hand through his hair over and over. Part of him wanted to kick down her door, and show her that he would never voluntarily leave her. Part of him wanted to pick her up and run away with her forever. One thing was for sure, he had to speak to her. He reached for the door, but did he love her too? He thought for a moment, then a noise behind him caught his attention. The window had suddenly smashed and glass flew everywhere. The alarm went off simultaneously and Kylo walked over to the broken window carefully, as his feet were bare. With his gun pointing upwards he put his back to the wall and looked out. His men were scrambling to the scene but he couldn't see anyone who shouldn't have been there.

He looked around the room for the object that had broken the glass. He found a brick with a piece of paper attached. He removed the note and opened it. Just then, Rey came running into the room.

'What happened?'

kylo gave the red ensemble a quick once over and she blushed.

'Someone threw this.' Kylo said holding out the brick.

Rey covered her mouth with her hands.

'Oh god, was that meant for me?' Tears formed in her eyes.

'Shhhhh,' Kylo soothed gathering her into his arms and kissing her forehead. 'You know I won't let anything happen to you.'

He crumpled up the note in his hand behind Rey's back. It contradicted his words to Rey. For the note was badly scrawled but he had made out the words that were now imprinted in his memory.

 _You couldn't save him, and you won't_ save _her._


	2. Chapter 2

Rey sat on the sofa, Kylo's duvet wrapped around her with her knees tucked up under her chin. She sipped her coffee and watched as men darted in and out of the house. Kylo was at the centre of the activity, barking orders. The general consensus was that no one had seen the attacker. Kylo was reaching critical mass, he was like a pot with the lid on too tight. He was about to blow and who would that help? Honestly no one. Rey stood up keeping the duvet firmly in place still aware of her skimpy outfit, she shuffled over to Kylo placing herself in front of him and craning her neck to look at his face.

'Can I have a word in private please?' She said.

Kylo blinked as if coming out of a trance and nodded. He followed her to the study. Once the door was firmly shut she let the duvet fall to the floor. Kylo's eyes followed it to the ground. She came towards him, reaching on tip toe to take his face in her hands.

'Hey, hi. Look at me. I'm fine. I know it's frustrating they didn't see anything but I'm fine. You need to calm down. Your temper won't help anyone right now. I need your mind sharp.'

Kylo took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and crushing her to his chest.

'You're right. Okay. Just give me a minute.'

Rey wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face in her hair. Eventually he reluctantly let her go.

'These incompetent fools didn't see anything Rey, how is that possible? There is only one way. This was an inside job.'

'No!'

'How else could someone have gotten in? This place is locked down Rey. No visitors.'

Rey chewed her lip nervously.

'Okay. She reached for a pen and paper. Who are our main suspects?'

Kylo smiled at her,

'You let me worry about that. You need to get some sleep. You do have a rather alluring sexy secretary vibe going on right now though which is pretty distracting.'

Rey was grateful to see Kylo's mood lighten. Sitting down in the chair by the desk, she crossed her bare legs and put the pen to her mouth.

'Would you like me to take a memo Sir?'

'Stop it, didn't you just say you needed my mind sharp?'

'Sorry Sir, would you like to punish me?'

'Absolutely but then I would be even more distracted than I am now.'

Rey sighed,

'This is such a mess. I wish we could have one night off from all this.'

Kylo knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his,

'I know. I'm sorry you have to go through this.' Rey this isn't really the time but, I need to talk to you about earlier.'

Rey sat up straight, 'Okay.'

'I heard you.'

'You heard me what?'

'Outside my door? Just before a rock came flying past my head. I heard you talking to yourself.'

Kylo observed Rey's eyes widen and her skin flush. He was going to have to trend carefully.

'What...what did you hear me say exactly?'

'Everything.'

Rey swallowed hard, 'Okay. Is it too late to say I was rehearsing for a play?'

'You don't have to be embarrassed Rey. I feel the same.'

Rey blinked, 'What?'

Kylo took a deep breath, 'I love you Rey. This is more than just a fleeting attraction. I think about you every moment I'm awake, every smile, every glance, every time you push a lock of hair behind your ear. I've committed every move to memory, I told myself I was learning about you as a client. I've lied to myself for months even as I felt myself falling. I don't know what this means for me, for us but it's not something I can hide from you. Not anymore.'

Rey was still.

Kylo pushed a hand through his hair.

'Please say something Rey. I'm not accustomed to laying my feelings out like this. Some feedback would be appreciated.'

'I'm afraid to move. Incase...this is a dream and if I move, I might wake up.'

'I assure you, this is not a dream.'

'Well then...' Rey said before jumping at Kylo and throwing him off balance. He fell to the floor with Rey in his lap, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her lips to his. Kylo kissed her back, then trailed kisses down her neck. Rey closed her eyes,

'I can't believe this is happening, I can't believe I fell in love with you and you love me back. We're so different!'

'I can't believe it either,' Kylo murmured against her neck, 'I have no idea how you could fall in love with me. I don't exactly make it easy for people to get close to me.'

'You can say that again!' Rey giggled as Kylo squeezed her sides. She squealed as Kylo rolled them over so that they were lying down and he was on top. They looked at each other. Rey was the first to speak,

'I do love you Kylo. I need you so much. So what do we do now?' She said running her hand along Kylo's jaw.

A sudden knock at the door, made them both jump. Hux's sing song voice interrupted their thoughts,

'Hello? Kylo I need to speak to you.'

Kylo groaned and put his forehead to Rey's, 'Duty calls...'

'Later? My room? Once all this dies down? I really don't want to sleep alone...'

Kylo kissed her gently,

'I'll see what I can do.'

By the time Kylo managed to slip away, Rey was already asleep. He stood over her bed and his eyes trailed greedily over her shapely form. She really was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He reached out to touch her but hesitated as the words from the note taunted his thoughts. You can't save her. His hands balled into fists. No harm would come to Rey while he still had breath. He tried to calm his erratic heartbeat. This moment wasn't about the dangers they were to face, this moment was about the two of them. Kylo gently ran his hand down Rey's cheek and she stirred. As her eyes focused on his face she smiled,

'I had giving up hope.'

'You can always count on me Rey.'

Kylo sat on the side of the bed and Rey rose to meet him. Her eyes sparkled expectantly.

'Kylo there is something I should probably tell you before...'

Kylo cut her off with a kiss, taking her head in his hands. Rey felt lightheaded. The smell of his aftershave filled her senses and the world blurred out of focus. Kylo gently pushed her back down onto the bed positioning himself above her. His massive frame engulfed her. He kissed her breathless, then pulled back to slowly remove her cami and shorts. His eyes travelled over her naked body and Rey saw him swallow hard. The eyes that met hers then were the wide innocent eyes of a boy, not the cold hard stare of the man she knew so well.

'Kylo what's wrong?'

'I don't want to be the one... I mean I want to be the one but I don't want to...if you're not ready.. what I mean is, we don't have to do anything if you're not ready.'

Seemed there was no need for her to confess to her inexperience. Rey reached up and clasped Kylo's head in her hands pulling his mouth to hers. She planted a searing kiss on his lips and Kylo groaned. When she opened her eyes they were heavy with lust,

'I'm ready Kylo. I'm so glad I waited for you.'

Once she has giving him the approval he so badly desired there was no holding back. Clothes were shed quickly and Rey again felt the familiar feeling of her breath catching in her throat at the sight of his muscular physique. He was so strong and yet he needed her so much. It made her feel powerful. Rey wrapped her legs around Kylo's waist, as he kissed her throat, and then his mouth moved lower to her breasts. She hissed in a sharp breath, closing her eyes and grasping his hair in her hands. She ran her fingers over his solid shoulders marvelling in the feel of him. Kylo moved lower gently kissing her stomach and when his mouth met with the apex between her thighs she called out and arched her back. Kylo held her thighs as he tasted her. Rey gripped the pillows and squirmed with pleasure under his exquisite torture.

'Kylo please...' she whimpered.

Kylo looked up and as his eyes met hers, she couldn't help but liken him to a wolf, licking his lips slowly after a kill. Her heart quickened. Kylo moved over her.

'I'll go slow.' He whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine. He began slowly working himself into her thrusting so gently that Rey became frustrated. She arched her hips towards him urging him to move quicker. Kylo kissed her,

'Patience is a virtue Rey...'

'Screw patience. Give me what I want.'

Kylo smirked, 'Such a temper. Maybe I'm rubbing off on you.'

Rey moaned as Kylo again pushed into her far too slowly. Using a move she remembered from her martial arts training she managed to use Kylo's frame against him and knocked him off balance. Kylo rolled onto his back and Rey climbed on top of him, taking a moment to run her nails down his chest. Kylo gritted his teeth.

'You underestimate me Kylo. Just because I'm a good girl doesn't mean I can't fight dirty.'

Kylo gripped her thighs hard as Rey positioned herself on him. She threw her head back as she started to move on him, then threw herself forward so she could pin Kylo's arms to the bed. She knew he could easily free himself, but it made her victory all the sweeter that he chose instead to submit to her.

'Rey...' he breathed out.

'Who's in control now...' she teased.

Kylo's eyes turned dark and he flipped Rey with ease, thrusting into her roughly so she called out his name and gripped his shoulders to steady herself.

'I'm always in control.' He growled. 'But for you, I will surrender.'

Rey moaned. The sensations continued to build within her until she couldn't take anymore, she called out as her orgasm consumed her. Pleasure engulfed her and her body shook with the force of it. She had never felt anything like it and she knew instinctively, that only Kylo would ever be able to satisfy her from that day on.

It wasn't long before Kylo also reached his climax, burying his head in her hair and holding her tightly to him as if he were afraid she would suddenly vanish.

They looked at each other and kissed gently, panting with flushed cheeks, and sweat cascading down their naked bodies. Rey was the first to break the spell,

'You know this changes everything.'

'I know.'

'We need to tell...'

Before Rey could finish loud alarms rang out throughout the house and Rey shielded her ears from the noise.

In a moment Kylo was up and standing by the bedroom door holding a gun in his hand. How had he gotten that so quickly? Rey wondered. As frightened as she was, Rey had to admit he was a magnificent sight, completely naked with a fierce expression and brandishing a firearm.

'What does that alarm mean?' Rey shouted over the noise.

Kylo tried to respond but she couldn't hear him.

'What?' She shouted. Kylo was pulling on his trousers now. Suddenly the door to her room flew open and two armed men with balaclavas hiding their faces entered the room. Rey screamed. Kylo flew into action, immediately elbowing one of the intruders in the face causing him to pass out and disarming him simultaneously. The second assailant took aim at Kylo's head, he dropped to at the floor and swept his leg out knocking the attacker onto his back. Kylo jumped on top of him and knocked out with a carefully aimed punch to the temple.

Rey sat with her mouth wide open in shock, the duvet pulled up to her neck as more security filled the room. The alarms continued to blare so Rey was spared the abusive tongue lashing the guards were receiving from Kylo as they hand cuffed the dazed individuals and escorted them from the room. She pulled the duvet over her head and took a deep shaky breath. Her blissful evening with Kylo had quickly turned into a nightmare. She couldn't help but wonder if they ever be able to have a normal relationship.

The next morning Rey woke feeling groggy and disorientated. Her muscles hurt in a good way but her thumping headache was definitely the product of the stress caused by the attempted attack. Thank god Kylo had been there. Oh god! KYLO HAD BEEN THERE! Half naked in her room in the middle of the night with their clothes strewn everywhere and her naked in the bed! How on earth were they going to explain that! She has been so distracted by the nights events it had not occurred to her that their secret may have inadvertently been revealed, but these were Kylo's men right? All chosen by him and vetted by him. Surely, they were good men who understood how to be discreet. Well apart from... shit. They were in some serious trouble. Okay come on, you know what to do. You're trained for dealing with situations like this. Playing the damage control game with the press is second nature to you. You just need a plausible story...

Kyle woke in his own bed frustrated to be alone. After interrogating the attackers, he had wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed next to Rey and wrap his body around hers. To convince himself she was okay and let her know she was protected, but he knew he couldn't risk it. No way were they ready to go public yet and he had already heard rumours amongst the men. Although he knew he could trust them. Apart from... well yes that would be a difficult situation. Maybe he could punch him into silence? The idea pleased him but he didn't think it would be very affective. A soft rap at his door drew his attention. He knew it had to be Rey. He was already getting hard.

Kylo opened the door. Rey was already dressed in a fitted vest top and tight jeans. He ran his eyes over her in an approving fashion and Rey blushed at his attention.

'Kylo focus.' Rey said stepping into his room and closing the door. 'I'm here to talk about last night. We have to come up with some sort of story.'

'Mmmm, remind me what happened last night? I don't seem to recall and remember I'm much more of a visual learner.' He pulled her to him and kissed her hard. Rey tried not to give in but her body quickly betrayed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and stretched on her toes for reach him.

'You're so tall!' She giggled against his lips. 'I can barely reach you.'

'Here let me help.' He replied. Grabbing her thighs and wrapping them around his waist. Rey let out a little yelp of surprise and then melted again as soon as his lips met hers. She suddenly realised that Kylo was moving them towards the bed.

'Kylo! No! Listen to me. We need to talk.'

Kylo rolled his eyes. 'After.'

'No now!'

'After.' He muttered against her neck as he kissed her throat. Rey closed her eyes and dipped her head backwards.

'You are such a stubborn man.' She breathed as he lowered them into the bed.

'You have no idea,' he said as he gently undressed her.

They made love softly, in the early morning light. Kylo was on top, Rey gripped him to her as he moved within her. One hand on his back, one hand above her head, clasped in place by his own, their fingers entwined together. Kylo's eyes bore into hers. The full-on attention in the light of day from a man who had barely spoken to her for weeks before their attraction grew too strong to ignore was such a turn on, Rey fell apart quickly in his arms calling out his name as her release flowed through her. Kylo quickly joined her, burying his head in her neck as he climaxed hard and heavy. They lay in silent contentment for a few moments but Rey knew reality couldn't wait forever.

'Look we need to explain last night and I think I've come up with something.'

'Mmm?' Kylo asked sleepily and Rey smiled down at him.

'You're too tired for this aren't you? You need to sleep. Listen, I will take care of everything okay? Just don't talk to anyone before you talk to me.'

Kylo nodded. His eyes still closed. Soon his breathing evened out and she knew he was asleep.

Poor thing. Rey thought. He had had a hard night. She kissed his forehead gently.

'Don't worry, I will protect you now.' She whispered to him.

As she had predicted as she entered the kitchen Hux was waiting for her, smiling smugly as he took a sip from his coffee mug.

'Seems I am the primary today as our fearless leader is...indisposed.'

Rey gritted her teeth and forced herself to smile,

'Yes, it would appear so. Kylo is exhausted from the nights events.'

'I'm sure he is.' Hux agreed with a loaded look. Okay so they were starting early then. He continued, 'I'm so sorry I couldn't be there in your time of need, I was off duty and I was so tired I doubt a nuclear explosion could have woke me!'

Yeah right. Rey thought to herself.

'It was fine. Kylo took care of everything. He was, magnificent actually.'

'Mmm, perhaps in more ways than one.' Hux said as he placed his cup in the sink.

Rey gave him an innocent look, 'I don't know what you could mean,' then feigned enlightenment, 'Oh! You mean because Kylo slept in my room last night.'

Hux looked taken back. A full on confession was obviously the last thing he had been expecting.

'Welll yes, I mean...I didn't want to presume...i...'

Rey enjoyed his discomfort as he stumbled over his words for a few minutes then continued,

'Do you really think a man with Kylo's experience and sharp wits didn't know an attack was possible last night? He explained everything to me and we agreed together that it would be best if he slept in my room. On the floor of course and thank heaven he did or lord knows what would have happened!'

'I see.' Hux rubbed his tongue on the roof of his mouth. 'Yes, it was very...fortuitous.'

He examined her for a few moments and Rey busied herself making breakfast, careful to keep her expression neutral.

'Is there anything else I can help you with?' She asked smiling sweetly.

'No, I better go. I have perimeter checks to perform.' He said looking defeated.

'Okay.' She said and saluted.

As she walked from the room she pressed her lips together to keep from laughing oh she couldn't wait to tell Kylo about this little exchange later!

Kylo woke sometime around noon, reaching out across the bed he was disappointed to find that Rey wasn't there but then how would they have explained why they had been hauled up in his bedroom together all day if she were? He picked up his phone.

I'm awake. You said you needed to speak to me?

The reply came back instantly.

Yes. Don't move. I'm coming. x

Rey let herself into his room and skipped across the floor, jumping onto the edge of the bed.

'Hi sleeping beauty. I hope you had sweet dreams about me.'

Kylo stretched, 'I did.'

'Interesting. I hate to ruin your day, but you do know Hux is flouncing around calling himself the primary?'

Kylo rolled his eyes, 'It did occur to me that he would try to take advantage of the situation.'

'Speaking of which I have a little story for you.'

Rey relayed the conversation that she had shared with Hux that morning. Kylo chuckled when she finished,

'Well that should keep him quiet for a while. Thank you...for doing that... for me.'

Rey smiled shyly, 'You're welcome. You know I'd do anything for you.'

'I'm not sure I deserve you Rey.'

'No one deserves me I'm super awesome.'

'And so modest.'

'I've been told it's my best trait.'

Kylo smirked, then his face darkened,

'You know Hux will be watching us more closely now.'

'I know, I never would have let myself in here if I wasn't sure he was out on patrol. It is going to make things more difficult for us. Well that and you know the little matter of whoever wants me dead.'

'Speaking of which, I need to tell you, I got nothing from the men. They don't know who hired them and the money they received is untraceable. Cash. Nothing distinguishable about it. So we're no further forward, and the real culprit is still out there. I'm sorry Rey. I feel like I've let you down.'

'No you haven't! You saved my life! That's not what I would categorise as letting me down. You're my hero.' She said leaning forward to gently kiss him on the lips. Then she glanced at her watch and pouted,

'Hux will be back soon, I gotta go. See you downstairs when your dressed?'

Kylo nodded.

As he dressed, Kylo's thoughts inevitably turned to Rey, now both his lover and his client. She had become his whole world in a matter of months. As he buttoned up his shirt he remembered her fingers trailing down his chest. He rubbed his lips together. This wasn't going to be easy. His job required him to watch Rey 24/7, but how could he do that and keep his hands to himself? He ran a hand through his hair. He was going to have to learn as he went because it was time to get back to work.

Rey was humming happily as she descended the stairs when she came face to face with Hux waiting at the bottom. Urgh. There went her happy buzz. She braced herself,

'Hi Hux, is everything okay?'

'Ship shape. I'm just waiting for Kylo to give him my report.'

'Oh, is he up?'

'Yes, I believe he is.'

From the look on his face she suspected he still wasn't buying her 'we're just friends' story. She smiled as she passed him.

'Rey?'

Rey bit her lip, but set her expression to a sweet smile as she turned to once again face Hux, 'Yes?'

'Just to let you know I'm available to sleep in your room any night.'

Rey resisted the urgh to slap the smug out of him,

'Thank You Hux I will keep that in mind.'

She walked away but could feel his eyes on her back. Nope. He wasn't letting them off the hook that easily.

In the kitchen fixing herself a snack, Rey kept her ears pinned for Kylo. She heard his heavy strides on the staircase and his deep tone as he addressed Hux. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she didn't want to see Hux again so she stayed where she was. She heard Hux say his goodbyes and the front door closed. She held her breath as she heard Kylo's footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

Okay, calm down Rey. You aren't a school girl with a crush...Oh my god, here he comes.

Rey busied herself pouring juice as Kylo came up behind her placing his hands on her hips and kissing her neck gently.

'Hi,' He said.

'Hi,' She said shakily. Even that small amount of contact was enough to send a pulse through her body and put her mind into overdrive.

'Shouldn't you be careful?' She asked.

'I should. It's just to see you every day and not touch you? This is going to be torture.'

'Speaking of torture, could you move your hands?'

'Sure.' Kylo moved his hands from her hips up to her breasts. Rey gasped and swatted his hands away.

'Kylo!' She glanced at the window worriedly.

'Don't worry I sent him on an errand. Should take all day.'

'Good, I need a little Hux break.'

'He getting under your skin?'

'He told me he would be happy to sleep in my room anytime.'

Kylo's face turned dark, 'you should have told me that earlier.'

'Why?'

'I would have made him apologise for his insolence. Hopefully he would have refused so I could have used some gentle persuasion, like breaking his nose.'

Rey giggled then forced her Dave into a stern expression, 'Kylo, we don't want any trouble, do we? Not when we're trying to hid in plain sight like this.'

'I know. I just hate him being around you. I don't know why he was assigned to my detail. Everyone knows we rub each other up the wrong way.'

'Just as long as that's all he's rubbing.' Rey muttered.

'Hey,' kylo placed a finger under her chin and tipped her head up towards his. 'I'm here to protect you, that includes protecting you from smarmy little bastards who think they can make inappropriate comments that make you uncomfortable. I think I will have a little talk with Hux later.'

'Just a talk?'

'I can't promise anything.' Kylo said as he kissed her forehead.

When Hux returned to the mansion, it was late and he was tired and irritable. Being stuck in traffic for hours and having to deal with individuals he considered to be inferior to himself has put him in a very bad mood, so hearing that Kylo wanted to see him immediately did nothing to improve his countenance. He stomped into the library and folder his arms across his chest. Kylo was sitting calmly, and received him with a small smile.

'Can't this wait?' Hux said sharply. 'I've only just got back and I would like to retire.'

'No it can't wait but I will be brief.' Kylo stood and closed the open door of the library.

'You are to make sure that you remain professional at all times when you are within these walls or escorting Rey. You are not to address Rey in an overly friendly manner again. Am I understood?'

Hux jutted out his jaw, 'I see no reason why I can't be friendly with the client.'

'She has expressed to me that you made a comment this morning that made her feel uncomfortable.' Kylo stood before Hux. His eyes bore into him. 'That isn't acceptable. It stops. Now.'

Hux let out a snort of air, 'was it Rey who felt uncomfortable with my comment or was it you?'

Kylo gritted his teeth, 'Hux drop this now, or I will make sure you are removed from this detail.'

Hux's nostrils flared, 'I will make sure you are removed as soon as I can prove...'

Kylo turned around and slammed his fist down onto the desk. Hux jumped. Kylo turned to face Hux again,

'To be clear Hux. This isn't a game. You will follow my orders. You won't question my leadership and you will leave Rey alone. Understood?'

Hux glared at Kylo. 'Yes Sir.'

'You're dismissed.'

As Hux left the office another guard entered. Hux stood outside the library trying to control his temper. Who did Kylo think he was threatening him? He would show him. He just needed to get some evidence...Just then the conversation inside the library caught his attention.

'I'm afraid the analysis of the note attached to the brick has revealed no leads, Sir. The fingerprint analysis has come back negative. They must have worn gloves.' The guard said.

Note? There was a note attached to the brick? Why hasn't he been informed of this?

'I thought so. Never mind. What about the handwriting?'

'They are looking into it, Sir. I expect a report within a few days.'

'Very well. Keep me posted and remember, Rey is not to know about this.'

'Yes Sir.'

Hux walked away from the door before he could be caught ease dropping. So Kylo was keeping a secret from Rey? This seemed like an excellent opportunity for him to create a wedge between the love birds. He smiled to himself as he formed a plan to rid himself of Kylo once and for all. Soon he would be the primary and Rey would be crying on his shoulder about her lying lover boy.

Rey was running, the house was dark and all she knew was that she had to keep running though she was so tired. The hallway went on forever, she could hear the footsteps gaining on her, she kept running but they kept getting closer. Closer and closer until a hand caught her wrist and squeezed. Rey screamed. Kylo came running into the room and Rey realised she has been dreaming. She sat up in bed and rubbed her wrist. It felt sore. She looked at Kylo. He was ready for a fight.

'I'm fine, it was just a dream. You don't need to kill anyone. I'm sorry for waking you.'

Kylo visibly relaxed, closed the bedroom door and sauntered towards the bed. He sat down and rested his back against the headboard. He closed his eyes for a moment and Rey felt guilty for waking him. He has a lot of weight on his shoulders right now. He looked exhausted.

'What was your dream about?' He asked.

'It was nothing.'

'Liar.'

'Okay, I was running away from someone and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape.'

Rey rested her head on Kylo's chest and he stroked her hair.

'It was just a dream.' He soothed kissing the top of her head.

'That would be comforting if it weren't for the fact that I am actually being hunted in real life.'

'I'll find them Rey. It's just taking a little longer than expected.'

'I'm not criticising you Kylo, I just want answers. I'm scared.'

'Don't be. I've got you.'

'You need to rest. You're working too hard.'

Kylo yawned, 'I'll sleep better if I stay here with you.'

Rey smiled, as if she would ever refuse him anything, 'okay but set your alarm! You need to be gone before the morning patrol.'

Kylo muttered something ineligible as he pulled her towards him and settled down to sleep.

Kylo had disappeared early the next morning before he could be detected. She knew he had a meeting with his superiors so she didn't expect to see him until later on. She hummed absentmindedly as she came down the stairs, smiling to herself and thinking about Kylo. In the kitchen she poured herself some juice as she mused about their future together.

'Good morning' Hux made her jump. She had almost forgotten about him.

'Good morning.' She replied. She wondered how his talk with Kylo has went? She judged from the expression on his face that it hasn't went well.

'I want to apologise for my behaviour yesterday. I assure you, it won't happen again.'

'That's okay Hux, I appreciate your apology.'

She tried to leave but Hux blocked the doorway.

'I understand that my behaviour was not appropriate and I do hope you won't hold it against me.'

'Not at all.'

Hux smiled, 'thank you. You know, you really are a very understanding person. I really don't see why Kylo would keep such important information from you.'

The hairs stood up on Rey's neck, 'What do you mean?'

'Look, I don't want to cause any trouble, but I just think you have a right to know I mean it is your safety we are talking about here.'

Rey swallowed hard. 'Hux What is it you want to say?''

'You didn't hear this from me okay? I'm in enough trouble as it is. That night when a brick smashed Kylo's window, there was a note.'

Rey's eyes widened, 'what did it say?'

'I'm afraid I don't know, that information is on a need to know basis and Kylo has decided that you and I don't need to know.'

Rey's anger boiled. He was keeping secrets from her? Not only that but withholding information that might be paramount to saving her life? Surely the note was meant for her, that means she should have been made aware of its contents.

Hux observed her carefully, 'are you okay Rey, do you want to talk about it?'

Rey collected herself. No way was she going to give Hux the satisfaction of seeing her hurt.

'I'm sure Kylo knows what he is doing. If you will excuse me, I have to finish getting dressed.'

Rey pushed past Hux and ran up the stairs, eager to escape the situation. She reached her bedroom and shut the door tight. How could he do this? What had been in that note? She had to know. She had a right to know. How could he not have told her? Didn't they have enough secrets? Suddenly not being unable to leave her home felt overwhelmingly suffocating. She needed to get out. Luckily, Rey has been a rebellious teen. She knew of at least three ways out of the house, which she was sure would allow her to escape detection. I can keep secrets too. She thought to herself.

'With all due respect sir...' Kylo gritted his teeth as he addressed his superior and old friend Ben Kenobi. He didn't have time for this. His phone vibrated again in his pocket.

'Enough Ren. You are no further forward with this investigation and the King has expressed some serious concerns for his daughter's wellbeing. I'm able to give you two weeks, giving our history together but that's all I can do. After that, a new primary will be appointed.'

I understand.'

'I wish I could help more but...'

'It's okay Ben.'

'Ren? Be careful that your feelings don't cloud your judgement on this assignment.'

'Understood.'

Once he was outside Kylo checked his phone. Seven missed calls. He dialled the last number.

'Kylo finally. We need you back at the house now. There's been a situation.'

Kylo's heart sped up,

'What's happened? Is Rey okay?'

'We don't know.'

'What do you mean you don't know?' He barked.

'She's gone Sir, it appears she has... gone AWOL.'

Kylo closed his eyes, of all the bloody ridiculous things she could have done...

'Sir? Are you still there?'

'Yes. Search the grounds if you haven't already.'

'We have, she somehow got the keys to her old beetle in the far garage, we thought it was a broken-down heap of junk...'

Great. So, she was also driving around in a death trap.

'I'll head straight into town to see if I can find her. Keep me posted.'

'Will do Sir.'

Kylo hung up and headed for his car. A mixture of fear and anger flowed through him. He started mentally listing Rey's favourite places. He hoped she was sensible enough to keep a low profile. As he sped away from the agency headquarters, he decided what order he would hit the locations in. He had a hunch that he knew where she would be and put Rose Tico's house at the top of his list.

Rey and Rose lay on her bed giggling. This was exactly what she needed time away from the house, from Kylo, from being watched 24/7, a little girl time.

'Are you sure it's okay for you to be here.' Rose asked.

'Yes it's fine. Stop worrying.'

'I'm just worried that you will get into trouble for sneaking out.'

'What can they do to me? Anyway, I was careful no one saw me leave and I've had my hood up and my sunglasses on the whole time I was outside. You barely recognised me at first.'

'That's true...'

'See? Stop fretting and finish your story.'

'Okay, well Poe had bet Finn that he could drink more shots of tequila, and well you know how competitive the boys are, so they drank shot after shot until they could both hardly see straight but neither would give in, so they just kept on going until finally...'

A sharp loud knock at Roses door made them both jump.

'What if that's the bad guys?' Ross whispered wide eyed.

Rey rolled her eyes, 'I don't think they would knock Rose.' But her heart thumped in her chest all the same.

'I will have a look.' Rose moved to the window and peeped out from behind the curtain.

'Rey.'

'Yes?'

'There appears to be an incredibly tall, incredibly handsome, incredibly pissed off bodyguard at my door.'

Rey bit her lip, 'uh oh.'

'Uh oh indeed. Looks like your little vacation is over bestie. Time to face the music.'

Rey answers the door with a sheepish look on her face.

'Before you say anything I have a few things to say to you...woah! Put me down!'

Kylo threw Rey over his shoulder and carried her to his car. He threw her onto the back seat and get into the driver's side.

Rose looked amused as she waved from her doorstep.

Kylo didn't say a word as he started the car and sped back to the house. Rey sat with her arms folding across her chest. Bloody caveman. Who did he think he was?

'I'm perfectly fine. There was no need for that little scene.'

Kylo didn't respond.

'I was careful, I was only a few miles from the house and anyway this is all your fault!'

They reached the house and Rey bounded out of the car and into the house. Kylo hot on her heels. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him.

'Rey do you understand the severity of your actions? You could have been killed.'

'Do you understand the severity of your actions?' She shot back.

'What are you talking about?'

Rey looked at the security guards around them and motioned for Kylo to follow her. Once they were safely in the study she continued.

'I know about the note.'

Kylo's face remained neutral. 'What is it you know exactly.'

'Enough. I know there was a note and I know you didn't tell me about it.'

'So, you don't know what the note said?'

'No. But feel free to share.'

Kylo sighed and sat down. 'Rey the contents of that note didn't concern you. It concerned me. Someone was threatening me based on something that happened in my past.'

Rey digested the information. 'What did the note say?'

'You couldn't save him, and you won't save her.'

Rey put a hand to her mouth and Kylo ran a hand through his hair.

'You'd better take a seat. There is something I need to tell you.'


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo stood up and paced the floor. Rey sat quietly. She had never seen Kylo so disconcerted, it was unnerving.

'Just give me a minute.' He said.

Rey felt awful about her little escapade. How could she have been so selfish? She thought she would be punishing Kylo, instead she had forced him into telling her something about himself that he obviously wasn't ready to share. She sat in silence. She has caused enough trouble.

After a few moments, kylo collected himself and sat down next to Rey.

'I was never very close to my father, and we always had a difficult relationship. I was closer to my grandfather, I emulated him. He was a General in the military. I wanted to follow in his footsteps so badly. He was a firm, tough leader but he was never hard on me.' Kylo smiled slightly, then the smile disappeared. 'Of course, my father didn't approve, he told me it was because I would get hurt, I chose to believe it was because he thought I wasn't good enough and that belief twisted our relationship. I enlisted against his wishes, and we didn't speak for quite some time.'

Kylo paused and Rey took his hands in hers and squeezed them slightly. He smiled briefly at her and continued,

After my injury, I was discharged and I felt so ashamed. I felt like I didn't have a right to be there, for some time I felt like I should have died on that battle field.'

Rey felt tears prick at her eyes.

'My father barely spoke to me, even after my grandfather died, which was a devastating blow for me. We kept to safe topics like the weather and what type of tyres I should put on the truck. When I started working security, he didn't seem to have an opinion but I think, now, that he was proud of me in his own way. I was good at my job and I was quickly assigned to the Mayors detail.'

Kylo squeezed her hands gently, as if gathering his strength.

'One day, we were assigned to a routine parade, you know the ones, wave at the crowd, give a speech, kiss some babies. I had become complacent I guess, but it was difficult to believe a small-town mayor would be the victim of an assassination attempt. What I didn't know was this particular mayor was having affair with a mob bosses daughter. A hit was organised. His days were marked. Except I spotted the shooter in the crowd that day. I intercepted him and tried to disarm him. Instead, I threw off his trajectory and the bullet meant for the mayor, shot off into the crowd. The mayor didn't die that day, but my father did. He had come to see me, I know it, and see me he did, as he lay dying in my arms.

Kylo looked at Rey, his eyes were desperately sad,

'I couldn't save him Rey and I have to carry that burden every day. I won't let you meet the same fate, that burden wouldn't weigh me down. It would break me.'

Rey's cheeks were wet with tears. She threw her arms around Kylo.

'I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I won't put myself in danger again. If I'd known...'

Kylo held her tightly and buried his face in her shoulder. Rey pulled away and held his face in her hands,

'You're not to blame for your father's death Kylo.'

'Yes I am.'

'No you're not! How can you think that?'

'If I'd been stronger, if I'd managed to disarm the shooter, i could have saved him, I just...wasn't enough.'

'Don't say that.'

'It's true.'

'Not to me.'

Kylo kissed her gently, 'so this doesn't change anything between us?'

'It does.'

Kylo stilled.

'I will love you more now. You need it.' She kissed his forehead, 'When it comes to you Kylo, I'm all in.'

'I love you Rey.'

'I know.'

That evening Hux insisted on escorting Rey to her room.

'As Kylo seems to be neglecting his duties I will make sure you are safe.' He said with a disapproving tone.

'It's unnecessary Hux, Kylo has already performed all the required checks before he retired for the evening.' Rey said through gritted teeth.

'Still I feel it would be more gentlemanly if I made sure you got to your door safe.'

'Very well.' Rey gave in. She sensed it was an argument she had no chance of winning.

As they walked up the stairs Hux addressed her again,

'I'm so glad all that business regarding the letter was sorted out.'

'Me too. All just a big misunderstanding, but it's all taken care of now.'

'I'm so pleased,' Hux said feeling anything but, 'I must admit I'm still curious as to what was in that note...'

Rey shrugged, 'like you said Hux. Need to know.'

'Indeed.' He said through gritted teeth gripping the banister a little tighter. Rey suppressed a laugh. It was killing Hux that she was now included in that need to know and he was not. They reached her room and Rey smiled sweetly,

'Well Thank You Hux...'

'One moment, I better go in before you...'

'What? Why?'

'I need to make sure it's safe.'

'I told you Kylo already checked...'

'Rey I insist! Please let me do my job.'

Rey couldn't think of a good reason why he shouldn't enter her room. She couldn't very well say I can't let you in because Kylo is waiting for me in there and plans to ravage me senseless. She would have to let Hux enter, and just hope that Kylo was still decent. Well...as decent as Kylo could be. There was something very primal about Kylo in general...okay not helping...

'Okay.' She agreed in a squeaky voice. Keep it together Rey! She rattled the door handle a few times before entering hoping Kylo would realise it was a warning. Rey opened the door and winced but Kylo was nowhere to be seen. She frowned. Hux searched the room and she found herself looking around too. Where was he? She checked her phone. The message was still there from earlier telling her he would meet her in her room.

'Well everything here looks fine.' She could hear the disappointment in Hux's voice. 'Sweet dreams Princess.' He muttered as he left.

Once the door was shut she shuddered. Why did everything Hux say have to come with a side of creepy?

'Kylo?' She whispered.

A knock at her door made her jump. She opened it and there was Kylo standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. He looked decidedly smug.

'What are you doing? Get in here!' She pulled him into the room and popped her head out to see if anyone was watching them.

'How did you know to get out?' She asked as she shut the door.

'I didn't I was here waiting for you when I heard that slimy bastard say he was going to check the room. We both know he was hoping to find me here. God I would have loved to have squared up to him but I know we can't give him any fuel for his fire. Anyway. I hopped out the window and used the drain pipe to swing across to my window. Easy.'

'Easy? What if you had slipped!'

Kylo snorted, 'I could tell you some stories...'

Rey folded her arms and looked him up and down, 'you're very cocky tonight.'

'I have a date with a beautiful woman.'

'Oh yeah, when does she get here?'

'Funny Rey.' Kylo drawled fixing her with a predatory stare. Rey felt the energy change between them. He stalked towards her, and she took a step back. Kylo raised an eyebrow at her.

'You like a challenge, don't you?'

Kylo narrowed his eyes, 'Sometimes...'

Rey laughed, 'Well then, you can have me, if you can catch me.' Rey ran to the bed and Kylo followed. Rey giggled as she jumped over the bed frame and used an armchair as a shield. Kylo gave her an unimpressed look.

'You really think an armchair will save you?' He said standing in front of it.

'Yup.' Rey said as she pushed the chair over and winded Kylo in the process.

'Oof! Rey!'

'Ha ha ha ha, aw did you hurt yourself? do you need me to kiss it better? Ahhh!'

Kylo launched himself at Rey catching her around her waist and hoisting her off her feet. She giggled unrelentingly.

Knock knock knock.

They both stilled.

'Rey is everything okay? I heard banging?' Hux's voice carried through the door. Rey's eyes widened.

'Hide!' She hissed at Kylo who rolled his eyes. He stood behind the door she was about to open.

'Really?' Rey asked incredulously. She gave herself a moment to push back her hair and neutralise her expression.

'Hux hi!' She said as she opened the door.

Hux observed her suspiciously. 'Rey, are you alright? There was a lot of noise...'

'Oh I'm so sorry, I was...repositioning the chair, I'm Introducing a bit of feng shui into my life!'

The door started vibrating as Kylo shook with laughter behind it. Rey punched him in the arm out of sight of Hux and he feigned injury, holding his arm and mouthing 'ow' at her with a wounded look plastered on his face.

Rey pressed her lips together to get from smiling.

'Okay...' Hux sounded unconvinced. 'Keep it down.'

'I will, sorry Hux.'

Hux nodded and Rey closed the door. She put a finger to her lips and listened for Hux footsteps to disappear down the hallway.

'That was close.' Rey said once she was sure Hux was out of earshot. She threw herself down on the bed and exhaled deeply.

'Stop worrying. Everyone knows Hux is crazy. No one listens to him.'

'We can't take that chance. We have to be quiet.' Rey said sternly.

'Yes Miss.' Kylo replied in a low voice. Rey couldn't keep the smile off her face any longer.

'Come here.' She said gently.

She knelt on the bed and he walked towards her. She pulled his shirt collar down until his lips met hers. She put a hand on his cheek and his stubble lightly scratched her palm. Moving her hand further she stroked Kylo's hair then grasped the nape of his neck and guided him down onto the bed. Their kisses deepened, and Kylo entwined his fingers with hers holding her hand in place above her head as he kissed her lips, her chin, her throat, her collar bone, Rey's breathing became heavy and she whimpered at his attention. Kylo undressed her slowly then undressed himself. He entered her roughly and Rey cried out. Kylo put a hand over her mouth.

'As much as I love to hear you scream for me my love, you need to be quiet remember?'

Rey nodded.

'Hux isn't invited to this party.'

Rey shook her head.

Kylo took his hand away. Rey captured his hand in her own and without taking her eyes from his put his middle finger into her mouth and sucked. Kylo groaned.

'Shhh! We have to be quiet remember?' She mocked.

'You'll pay for that.' Kylo said, thrusting hard within her.

'Oh I'm counting on it.' Rey breathed out and arched her back as he moved within her.

'Minx.'

'Beast.'

'Baby, you have no idea.' Kylo said his eyes flashing.

Later as Rey lay in Kylo's arms, her thoughts turned to their future. Could her father accept Kylo? She was free to marry as she wished but she wasn't sure Kylo was what her father had in mind for a son in law. She chewed her lip. Did Kylo understand once the news of their relationship came out, he would never be able to return to his old job. She tried to imagine Kylo dealing with paparazzi and tv presenters. She scrunched up her nose. Was this a terrible idea?

'Kylo?'

'Mmm?' He replied half asleep.

'Would you give up your job for me?'

'What?'

'Would you give up your job for me? Once all this is over and you catch the people who are after me and we can be honest about our relationship, if you want to be with me, you would need to give up your job. You wouldn't be able to continue once the press knew your identity. They would hound you.'

Kylo was silent for a moment. 'I hadn't really thought about it.'

'Well think about it.'

'If I didn't work, what would I do?'

'Accompany me, help with my official duties...'

Kylo snorted, 'What, hold your handbag and smile like some sort of idiot? No thanks.'

Rey's heart sank. 'Kylo don't you see being with me means accepting my way of life? The press would scrutinise you, the general public would expect to see you, you would have to become a member of this family...'

'I just don't think I'm suited to your way of life.' Kylo sat up and took her hands in his. 'Why don't we run away. We can just...disappear. I can easily create a new identity for you. We can leave all this behind, and just be together.'

'I can't leave! My father would be crushed!'

Kylo opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it.

'You think he doesn't care about me.' Rey guessed. 'He does. He just doesn't show it.'

'I'm sure he does.' Kylo said.

'Kylo, being a princess means accepting that the needs of others are more important than my needs. I must serve my people.'

'What does that mean for us?'

'I don't know.' Rey said. 'I don't want to give you up.'

'Then don't.'

'What other choice do we have?'

Kylo ran a hand through his hair, 'Rey, let's not think about this right now.'

'You don't have much experience with women do you? If you tell us not to worry, we worry double.'

Kylo laughed. 'We'll work it out.'

'But what if...' Kylo cut her off with a kiss. Pulling her into his lap and holding her tightly against him.

'Just for now, be still my angel.' He murmured against her lips. 'Let me take care of you.'

Rey quickly lost herself in sensation, but she couldn't completely shake the fear that she was heading for a whole lot of heartache.

The following day Rey woke late, Kylo was already gone but a rose on his pillow consoled her disappointment. She smiled and brought it to her nose, inhaling the delicate scent. She lay back down. Her love for Kylo grew stronger each day but she worried they were just too different to exist within each other's worlds. Kylo would never be happy just being her partner and as appealing as the idea of running away with Kylo was, she couldn't ignore her responsibilities. Rey sighed deeply holding the rose to her chest. Her phone beeped and Rey smiled. No doubt it was Kylo. She plucked it off the nightstand and focused on the screen.

 **Someone close to you can't be trusted. Your world is built on lies Rey and it's about to fall apart.**

Rey's blood ran cold and she leapt from the bed. She threw the phone across the room. Only a handful of people had her number. It has been one of Kylo's rules. Kylo. He would know what to do. She turned to leave the room and as she did an explosion blew out the windows of her bedroom and sent her hurtling across the room. Rey lifted her head off the floor,

'Kylo.' She managed to choked out. Then everything went dark.

Kylo's heart stopped when he took the call from his team. Returning from a meeting off site, as soon as he heard the news. he drove like a madman to get back to the house. Sliding the car into the driveway he sprinted for the door and bolted up the stairs.

His men were picking the room to pieces looking for clues, there was rubble everywhere and the wall of the bedroom was almost completely destroyed. Kylo fought to stay standing, Rey was gone and they had no idea where she was. They had no idea if she was even still alive. No. She was alive. He felt it in his bones. If she were dead. He would know.

'Sir, we found her phone.' One of his men held up a plastic bag with Rey's mobile inside. 'But we don't have the code.'

Kylo unzipped the bag and unlocked the phone. He looked at the last text she had received.

'I want this number traced. Now.' He ordered.

'Yes Sir.' The man took the phone and left the room.

Kylo walked through the room, rose petals were scattered amongst the rubble. He swallowed hard. There was a lump forming in his throat, a lump he suspected would remain until he had Rey in his arms again. Kylo crouched and rubbed a rose petal between his fingers.

'I will get you back Rey.' He vowed.

Rey tried to open her eyes, darkness surrounded her. She blinked a few times but the darkness remained. She realised she had been blindfolded. She was also sitting up, she assumed on a chair. Her hands were bound behind her back and her ankles were also tied. Rey's heart sped up. Where was she? Was she still in the house? She assumed from the smell that she wasn't. There was a musty stench that she didn't recognise. She twisted her wrists and ankles, testing her restraints for weaknesses but to no avail. She thought about calling out. Her heart was screaming for Kylo, but she suspected it would make little difference.

'You're awake.' A voice in the darkness announced.

Rey gritted her teeth. Kylo would come for her. She was sure of it.

'Yes. Awake, and in desperate need of answers.'

'Afraid you won't get any from me luvvie, have to wait for the boss.'

She heard footsteps coming closer to her, then breath in her ear and the smell of cheap larger.

'You're lucky my orders are to leave you alone. I could have had fun with you.'

'Untie me and you'll see how much fun I can be.'

The man laughed. 'Ha ha ha, the boss told me you had spunk. He also told me you had training and I was not to untie you.'

'Do you always do what you're told?' Rey mocked.

'When it involves a hell of a lot of money, yes I do.'

'Whatever this guy is paying you, my family will double it.'

The man laughed harder, 'let's just wait for the boss, shall we?'

They sat in silence for a while until Rey heard footsteps descending what she could only assume was a set of stairs. The men spoke in low tones so she couldn't make out their words. Then someone came towards her and her blindfold was removed.

'Hello dear.' Rey's Uncle Luke smiled down at her.

Relief flooded Rey's body, 'Uncle Luke! You found me! You've come to make a deal? For my freedom?'

The man behind her laughed, 'fraid not, this is my boss, Princess.' He moved to her ear, 'Told you your world was about to fall apart.' He sneered.

'Sir we have a lead.'

Kylo stood up instantly, poised to leave.

'We traced the phone and found a location.'

'Where?'

'A warehouse on the edge of town and Sir? There is something else.'

'What?'

'The property is registered in Luke Skywalker's name.'

Kylo's eyes turned dark. Rey's own Uncle was in on this? He balled his hands into fists.

'Let's go. I want every man we have.'

Hux appeared in the doorway. He looked dishevelled. 'I want to back you up.'

Kylo opened his mouth to argue but Hux cut him off.

'I've done some things I'm not proud of. I've let myself be blinded by our rivalry, but I want to be your back up. I really do care about Rey, and I...I just want her back safe.'

Something in Hux's eyes made Kylo believe him. He nodded. 'Hux, you're with me. Let's go.'

The house came alive as men armed themselves and headed for the door.

Hux and Kylo climbed into the car. Kylo turned to Hux,

'You ready?'

Hux loaded his gun. 'Ready.'

Rey frowned. 'I don't understand? They tried to kidnap you, why would you be working with them?'

'I'm afraid that was all a case of misdirection my dear. Couldn't have that boyfriend of your suspecting me, now could I?'

Rey looked alarmed.

'Yes, I know all about your little clandestine affair, don't worry your secret is safe with me. For now.'

'But why? Why are you doing this?'

'Don't you get it yet Rey? You're all that stands between me and the throne!' Luke roared.

'What?'

'It was going to be my turn Rey,' Luke beat his chest with his fist. 'It was my time. Twenty-one years ago, your father was going to step aside, and I was going to become King. He had become disillusioned with this way of life and he was ready to abdicate, then he met your mother and everything changed. She convinced him to stay. It was my time Rey and she stole it from me! Then to add injury to insult, she became pregnant and I watched the throne slip away from me forever.' Luke paced the floor as he talked, his face contorted with anger but then his features softened.

'Then I met you and everything changed. You were a light in my life, and I accepted my fate because I loved you so much. You were a beautiful child and you have become a beautiful woman and I was so proud to be your uncle, but I have discovered something which means that I cannot allow you to take the throne Rey.'

'What, what is it I've done?'

'It's not what you've done Rey, it's what you are. I have discovered that you are a lie, Rey.'

'What?'

'Your mother and father did indeed have a child, but that child was not you. The baby was born stillborn. Heart-breaking of course, but they had an image to uphold. The tragedy was sad but, unacceptable. So, the true princess was buried in secret and you were chosen to replace her.'

Rey felt tears on her cheeks, 'What...what are you saying?'

'Rey you were adopted as a baby. You were carefully selected and slotted into this family to hide the truth from the people, even from me. You are not entitled to take the throne. You do not share our royal blood. I stumbled across the trail of hush money in your father's wake completely by accident but it made me sick to my stomach.'

Rey felt like the ground beneath her was crumbling away. Her blood ran cold and her head spun. How could this be? Was it a lie? Was he trying to mislead her?

Luke crouched in front of her. 'Rey I'm not lying to you. I'm telling you this because I want you to understand. It hurts me to treat you this way, but I can't let this lie continue. You are not part of this family.'

'Uncle Luke please...I'm innocent. I didn't know. Why should I be punished for my parent's mistakes?'

'I'm so sorry my dear. But you have to go so that I may take my rightful place. I'm sure once you are gone, it will be easy to convince your father to give up the throne.'

'What are you going to do with me?'

'Nothing. I couldn't possibly watch you die, that's why I'm going to leave the dirty work to my friend here.'

The man put his hands down hard on Rey's shoulders. 'Looks like we are going to have some fun after all.' He drawled at her. Rey hid her fear behind a fixed expression.

Luke kissed her forehead gently. 'Goodbye Rey, know that I will miss you always.'

'Don't do this.' Rey pleaded.

'I wish there was another way Rey, I really do.'

'You're insane!'

'I'm sorry you see it that way.'

'My blood will be on your hands Uncle Luke, even if you don't personally kill me, my blood will stain you forever.'

'That's a price that I must pay.'

'You don't need to do this! Just let me go!'

'I can't.'

'Why not? Doesn't my life matter?'

'Don't you see yet Rey? You have no part in this story, you come from nothing, you are nothing!' Luke shouted.

'Not to me.' Kylo said as he appeared on the staircase aiming a gun straight at Luke's head.


	4. Chapter 4

ey pulled in a shaky breath. 'Kylo.' She said her voice breaking.

Kylo didn't take his eyes off Luke. 'Give it up Luke it's over.'

'Ben. What a surprise. I can only assume my brainless brawny friend here gave away my location? Just can't get the help these days.'

'Ben?' Rey asked looking confused.

'Oh that's right, you didn't know Kylo wasn't his real name. Mmmm. Wonder if there are other things he isn't telling you?'

'Drop it Luke.' Kylo said in a low voice.

'Did he tell you that we had met before he came into your father's employ?'

Rey looked at Kylo. He remained silent.

Luke smiled, 'another secret. My, my what a tangled web we weave...'

'Both of you on the ground now.' Kylo boomed.

'You think I'm going to let you take me in? I'm not going to prison.' Luke said lunging at Rey and using her as a shield.

'Get away from her.'

'Make me.'

'I gave you a chance to come peacefully Luke. Remember that.' Kylo launched himself forward just as Luke's thug ran at him. Kylo jumped off the bottom step, raising the gun above his head, he brought it down heavy on the goon's head knocking him to the ground. He stood over the mans unconscious body, his fierce eyes fixed on Luke.

'One more chance to come quietly.'

Luke produced a switch blade, and put it to Rey's neck.

'One more step Ben and I will silence your girl forever. Drop the gun and kick it over here.'

Kyle stilled, then did as instructed. Rey could barely breath, the knife was so close to her throat. She looked at Kylo. They understood each other without words. They needed to buy some time.

'Why... why didn't you tell me your name was Ben?' She said.

Luke's eyes flashed, 'Yes Kylo why didn't you?'

'It wasn't relevant Rey, it's not who I am anymore.' Kylo said stepping forward carefully.

'Stay where you are.' Luke warned, tightening his grip on the knifes handle.

'Everything is relevant to me Kylo, I love you.'

'Should I tell her Ben? Should I tell her why you changed your name?'

Kylo clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists.

'He had to change it Rey.' Luke whispered into her ear. 'He's a wanted man. Did he tell you about his father? Did he tell you how he died?'

Rey nodded.

'Say it.' Luke ordered.

'He told me his father died in an assassination attempt that went wrong.'

'Correct. But did he tell you what happened next?'

'No.'

'Did he tell you he hunted the shooter down while he was out on bail and killed him in cold blood?'

Rey's eyes shot to Kylo's but he adverted her gaze.

'Not quickly either from what I hear he drained him dry.' Luke said. 'Had it not been for his friend the mayor helping him get a new identity and flee the country, he would have faced the death penalty.'

Kylo glanced at Rey, then squeezed his eyes shut tight and looked away. 'I was filled with anger, he killed my father but I'm not that person anymore.' He said.

'You can't escape your past forever.' Luke taunted. But I can make you a deal, let me kill her and no one has to know about your indiscretions, and when I'm crowned King, I will make you my head of security.'

Kylo swallowed hard. Rey's eyes were fixed on him.

'What do you say? Do we have a deal?' Luke asked.

'I have some demands...'

Rey's mouth fell open, 'Kylo...' she whispered.

'I'm sorry Rey, we had some fun but it's time for me to move on.' He said his face expressionless.

Luke smiled, 'everyone has a price. We can discuss it.'

'Okay.' Kylo moved forward and shook Luke's hand.

'Now!' He shouted as he pulled Luke towards his chest and held him in a choke hold. Hux jumped over the bannister and landed in front of Rey. He picked up Luke's knife and used it to free Rey. Meanwhile Luke struggled to free himself from Kylo's hold.

'I should kill you.' Kylo spat out as Hux helped Rey stand up.

'Go ahead!' Luke shouted back.

Rey stood in front of her Uncle as Kylo held him steady.

'It's over Luke. You will never have the throne.'

'Never say never.' Luke retorted with a smile.

'Hux, hold him.' Kylo ordered as another two men entered the room and began dragging Luke's accomplice up the stairs.

Kylo pulled Rey into his arms. 'Are you hurt? Did he harm you?' He said, his intense eyes scanning her.

Rey took a deep breath. His arms felt so good around her. 'No I'm fine thanks to you.' Kylo kisses her lips gently and placed his forehead against hers, running his thumbs over her cheeks.

'I'm so sorry I had to play along to gain his trust, you know I would never...'

'I know, for a moment I was fooled but deep down, I know you would never betray me.'

'What a lovely reunion. Shame it won't last. I'll tell the police everything I know Kylo. If I go down? You go down too.' Luke said.

Kylo's eyes grew dark. Rey wrapped her fingers around his forearms, 'Whatever comes we will face it together. I will help you.'

Kylo reached for his gun that lay by his foot. Rey's heart drummed in her chest.

'Don't do this Kylo.'

'No one would miss him.' Kylo said.

'He isn't worth it.'

Kylo held the gun in his hand and starred at Luke.

'Ben.' Rey whispered, capturing Kylo's attention instantly. He looked at her for a moment then put the gun down on the chair.

'You're right.' He said taking her hand. 'Let's go.' They started up the stairs.

Suddenly Luke broke free of Hux's hold and grabbed for the gun.

'Should have killed me.' He grinned as he pointed the gun at Rey. Kylo placed himself in front of her, shielding her body and blocking her vision. Rey heard a gun shot and screamed, 'No!' Throwing herself in front of Kylo, but Luke had dropped the gun as his shirt pooled with blood. He fell to his knees revealing Hux standing behind him his arm outstretched, his gun still aimed at Luke.

Luke fell forward, the shot had pierced his heart, his eyes remained fixed on Rey as he fell. Rey crumbled to her knees at the sight of the Uncle she had once loved, lying motionless in a sea of his own blood. Kylo crouched and pulled her head toward his chest. Hux stood motionless in shock. Kylo met his eyes and nodded slightly. Hux's eyes came back into focus and he returned Kylo's nod, finally putting away his weapon. Rey looked at Hux with red rimmed eyes, 'Thank you.' She mouthed.

They heard sirens outside as the police arrived. Rey looked to Kylo, 'we need to talk.' She murmured. He kissed the top of her head. 'Later.'

Rey rubbed her eyes. The police had taken statements from everyone but Rey had omitted the part about her parentage, hoping to keep it hidden. Kylo's men had threatened Luke's accomplice into silence and just when she thought her ordeal was over, her father had arrived. He has been over joyed to find her safe, but he couldn't accept the news that his beloved younger brother had orchestrated the plot in his pursuit for power. Rey sighed. She understood. If she hadn't seen it for herself, she would have had a hard time believing it too.

'There's something else.' Rey said quietly squeezing Kylo's hand. 'I know the truth, I know I'm adopted. She said quietly. Kylo stilled next to her but didn't let go of her hand.

Finding out that she knew about the adoption, was hard for her father to swallow. A wide array of emotions flitted across his face but he settled on his carefully guarded facade. The one he had perfected over all his years as a public figure. He took her hand and patted it,

'It was what we thought was best.' He told her by way of explanation. Rey nodded. She was too tired to get into it with him.

By the time the police allowed them to leave everyone was too exhausted to think too deeply into the night's events.

Kylo never left her side, or let go of her hand. She saw her father briefly focus on the contact but he made no mention of it. Rey was pleased, she didn't have the energy for that conversation just yet. Hux was somewhat shaken, but his mood improved immensely when Rey described in great detail to the police how he had saved her life. She may have over embellished a little. Kylo collaborated her version of events, keeping his own part in the rescue to a minimum.

It was hard to watch her uncle's body be removed from the scene. Rey buried her head in Kylo's chest and he stroked her hair gently. How could someone she loved so much want to hurt her like that? She looked up at Kylo,

'No more lies okay?'

'Okay.' He said looking into her eyes.

When they were finally able to leave her father insisted she come home with him.

'I'll be fine father. I don't need you to watch over me, though I appreciate the gesture.' She told him.

'I'm so sorry you had to go through this Rey. I should have protected you better.'

'You did.' Rey said squeezing Kylo's hand and looking up at him.

Her father looked uncomfortable, 'Yes well. We'll talk tomorrow, okay? About everything.' He said pointedly, kissing her cheek and getting into the black sedan waiting for him. Rey watched him leave with a heavy heart.

'I have a feeling your name will come up once or twice during that conversation.' She said to Kylo.

'I would be inclined to agree.'

'I'm delighted you've decided to go public about our relationship Kylo, but can I ask why you've changed your mind? I thought you wanted to keep us secret?'

'I nearly lost you Rey. Do you know what that felt like? It felt like someone had ripped my heart out. Right now...I'm not sure I can ever let go of you again let alone keep my feelings for you secret.'

Rey smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'You won't get any complaints from me if you don't.' She stretched up to kiss him. Kylo put his hands on her lower back and pulled her closer to him. Despite the fatigue which threatened to overpower her, the close contact with Kylo made her body tingle. When they pulled away from each other, both of them knew what the other needed. Rey entwined their hands,

'Let's not talk about all of this tonight. I don't think my brain can take anymore revelations right now.'

Kylo looked relieved, 'Okay. We'll talk about it tomorrow. I'll just say, that it changes nothing for me.'

Rey kissed him briefly. 'I wish that were true, but I'm afraid it's out of our control now.' She said sadly.

In the car, Kylo sat in the back with her, holding her hand and making little circles on her skin with his thumb. Rey found it soothing. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. When she awoke she could hear Kylo's heartbeat and smell his cologne. She inhaled deeply and sighed. She opened her eyes and found that Kylo was carrying her.

'You fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you after everything you had been through.' He explained.

'No explanation necessary.' Rey said tightening her arms around his neck. 'Feel free to carry me everywhere from now on.'

Kylo laughed, 'I love you Rey.'

'I know.' She said sleepily, nuzzling his neck. 'Wait, where are we?'

'A place I keep in town when I'm not working.'

Rey scanned the apartment, minimal furniture, a black leather sofa, a mahogany desk. Very few signs of life. Could do with a woman's touch. She mused.

Kylo kicked the door to the bedroom open and gently placed her down on the bed. Rey stretched.

'I don't want to go to bed like this, I really need a shower but I don't think I have the strength.'

Kylo's eyes shone, 'I can help there.'

'Okay.' She consented.

Kylo took her hands and guided her off the bed then slowly removed all her clothing lightly trailing his fingers over her skin as he did so. The gently pressure ignited Rey's desire, leaving her wanting more. Keeping his eyes on Rey's he removed his own clothes. Rey watched him with lust filled eyes. Her breathing quickened. He lead her to the bathroom, it was decorated with sleek black tile, there was no bath, but there was an impressively large glass shower. Kylo entered first and let the water run over him, putting his head back he closed his eyes and ran his hands over his hair a few times to help slick it down. Rey watched the water cascade over him. She swallowed hard and rubbed her lips together. They ached to trace the water on his skin. Kylo suddenly looked at her with such intensity it nearly floored her. Did he know he thoughts?

'Come here.' He instructed, his voice low and husky holding his hand put towards her.

Rey approached the shower and allowed Kylo to place her in front of him. She let the water wash over her imagining the events of the day were also washing away. Kylo poured shower gel into his hands and ran them carefully over her body, gently massaging her as he cleansed her skin, starting at her ankles and slowly working his way up her body. Rey couldn't help but noticed that his hands were so large it took him half the time it would have taken her to wash herself. She tried to maintain her composure but when he took her breasts in his hands and cupped them it undid her, and she let out a moan and leaned back into him. She felt his arousal, smooth and warm against her back, it fuelled her desire. Rey reached her hand behind her back reaching for him...but Kylo caught her wrist and kissed her shoulder.

'Patience. I want to wash you hair now.'

Kylo ran shampoo through her tresses and massaged her scalp gently. Rey closed her eyes. God those hands. They drove her wild. Was there anything those hands couldn't do? When Kylo had finished Rey turned to face him to rinse off, letting her head fall back and stretching up her arms to run her fingers through her hair. When she opened her eyes Kylo's hand was on his shaft moving slowly up and down its length. He was watching her intently. Rey met his eyes and licked her lips. Kylo groaned.

'Let me.' She said, moving his hand away and replacing it with hers. She gently encircled him with her fingers. He hissed and clutched her shoulders. She ran her hands up and down him, and watched mesmerised as he fell apart.

'Rey.' He breathed, then grabbed her waist and lifted her up. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Kylo pressed her up against the wall, capturing her lips with hard, demanding kisses. Rey ran her fingers through his hair, and sighed as Kylo placed hot needy kisses down her throat. When he entered her the world fell away and she lost herself completely. Kylo surrounded her and consumed her body and soul. She gripped his shoulders, trying to stay grounded while her mind threatened to implode. When she climaxed she called out his name and held him tightly. Her body trembled and shook. Kylo's release came soon after, he called out and held her with one arm as he slammed his palm into the wall beside her head. Both panting, they looked at each other, understanding passing between them without the need for words. Rey lay her head on Kylo's shoulder and he carried her back to the bedroom.

Rey sat on the bed as Kylo dried her gently. He kneeled before her, sweeping the towel over her outstretched legs.

'And this is the man I am to believe is a murderer?' She said out loud. Kylo stopped what he was doing and looked up at her with wide anxious eyes. 'No. I don't believe it.' She said kneeling before him. 'You were a son in pain who made a bad decision. I won't punish you for that.' Kylo kissed her then and held her close burying his face in her hair. 'Thank you.' He whispered.

Later, Rey lay nestled into Kylo's side while he slept. She placed her hand on his chest to feel it rise and fall. She tried not to think about what her father was going to say about their relationship and she tried even harder not to think about Kylo's past and what it meant for them. In that peaceful moment she didn't care about any of it anyway. She had almost died and it had made her realise what was really important in life. Kylo, and the life they could lead together.

'No matter what you've done, it doesn't change the fact that I need you.' She whispered laying a soft kiss on his chest.

The next morning, Rey woke to the feeling of Kylo running his finger up and down her spine. She smiled, arched her back and sighed,

'Morning.' She called over her shoulder.

'Morning.' Kylo replied. Gentle lips pressed against her back and heat spread through her body. Rey checked the time and groaned.

'I have to get ready.' She turned and put her arms around Kylo kissing him playfully. 'I wish every morning could be like this.'

'It can.' Kylo said pulling her closer to him and rolling so that he was on top. Rey stroked her hands up and down his arms.

'I wish it was that easy Kylo, I do.'

Kylo puffed out an exasperated breath and kissed her hard, for a few moments she allowed herself to be lost in the sensation then Kylo pulled away,

'Let's go right now. Just you and me. No more rules, no more lies, no more sneaking around.'

'I can't...'

Kylo let out an aggravated moan and rolled onto his back.

'You know, I think you can't stand to give up the throne because you crave the power. You feed off the attention this role allows you. Why am I not enough for you?'

'Kylo! How can you say that? You are enough! I can't just walk away from everything! This is my life! My family!'

'But they aren't your family are they?' Kylo said.

Rey held back tears, 'That was a low blow Kylo, even for you.' She got up and went to the bathroom locking the door behind her.

Rey showered and combed her hair in the bathroom mirror. Was she tempted to go?ofcourse she was, but the more Kylo pushed the more she resisted. It wasn't as easy as he made it seem. If she left, her father might never forgive her. He would probably never see her again. She stopped combing and looked at herself. She would loose both her parents. But she would have Kylo. Everyday. With no barriers. For the hundredth time in her life, Rey wished her mother was still around to talk to, but she wasn't and Rey couldn't ignore her problems forever. She took a deep breath, put the comb down and opened the bathroom door.

Kylo was dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at his clasped hands. Upon seeing her, he stood and walked towards her.

'I'm sorry.' He said taking her in his arms.

'It's okay.' Rey said leaning into him.

'No it's not, of course they are your family. It doesn't matter if you are adopted and I have to learn that I can't force you to decide. It's not fair. It's just, that's my go to tactic. I still have a ways to go I guess.' He said running his hand through his hair.

Rey softened, 'you've come along way, remember the coffee shop?'

Kylo smiled, 'yeah, guess I was a bit pent up. It was just so hard being around you all the time and not being able to touch you or kiss you. I guess I took my anger out on...'

'Everyone?' Rey suggested.

'Watch it.' Kylo warned pulling her close and working at her towel.

'No.' Rey admonished playfully, pulling away from him. 'You will not distract me, I have to get dressed.' She walked away but Kylo caught her wrist and pulled her back.

'I can't be late, my father has enough to be mad about.'

'Should I come with you?'

'No, I better do this alone.'

'I will come and wait outside.'

'Okay. Thank you.' She smiled gratefully.

They were silent in the car. Neither knowing what to say. Both wondering how the outcome of the meeting would affect their future. Rey tapped her foot, full of nervous anticipation. Kylo placed a hand on her thigh squeezing gently.

'Whatever happens, we'll deal with it together.' He said.

Kylo walked her to her fathers office and stood by the door. Rey took one last look at him, took a deep breath and walked in. He father sat behind his desk looking at some papers. He didn't look up when she entered. She took that as a bad sign.

'Good morning father.' She said as she sat down.

'Good morning Rey, how are you?'

'Okay. Somewhat shaken up but nothing a bottle of whiskey and a year of intensive therapy can't fix.' She said.

'Mmm.' She father agreed still looking at his papers. So much for lightening the mood.

'Dad?' Rey said. He looked up.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kylo.'

Her father sighed and entwined his fingers together leaning forward.

'How could you let this happen Rey? It's only a matter of time until the press gets a hold of the story now the police are involved. Don't you see how detrimental this could be to the reputation of this family?'

'I'm sorry, we couldn't help it. It just happened.'

'It's not just us I'm concerned for Rey. Kylo doesn't need this level of scrutiny on him. I don't know what he's told you about his past...'

'I know it all.' She said firmly jutting out her jaw. Her father raised an eyebrow.

'Then you understand that the last thing Kylo needs is a spotlight on him. Being involved with you puts his freedom in jeopardy. It would only be a matter of time until the tabloids connected the dots. We will be headline news for some time now. We have to paint your uncle as a man gone mad in order to protect our secret.'

Rey was silent. She knew he was right. Kyle couldn't afford to have journalists snooping into his past.

'If we work quickly maybe we can minimise this whole mess.' Her father said angrily.

Rey looked up in alarm, 'I won't give him up.'

'You don't have a choice. I've already contacted the agency, he won't loose his job. I've made sure of that, but he will be reassigned. Hux will take over as primary on your detail. The press will eat that up as he is being hailed as the real hero here and I will do what I can to keep the press in the dark regarding your...indiscretions as well as your real origins.'

Rey gritted her teeth, 'you know Kylo was the one who found me. Kylo was the one who disarmed Luke and his accomplice.'

'Yes well.' Her father said, his discomfort showing as his eyes darting back to his papers. 'We will make sure he is compensated accordingly.'

Rey's mouth fell open. 'He doesn't want your money. He wants me.'

'Well he can't have you.' He father shouted slamming his hands on the desk.

'You do not get to tell me what to do.'

Her father calmed, 'In a normally family, that might be true Rey and I'm sorry I really am, but you've always known the price of being a part of this family. We don't always get what we want.'

Rey didn't know what to say. She felt as if she were being ripped apart. She put her head in her hands.

'But I'm not a part of this family am I?'

Her father stilled. 'Yes you are. You are my daughter. This country believes it and I believe it.'

'Do you? Really?'

'Of course. I do. Rey, I know you don't see it right now but this is for the best. We have a duty which is bigger than ourselves. A duty to our people,l and to this country. Sometimes that means giving up what we want for the greater good.'

'Dad...what happened to my real parents?' Rey asked gently.

'I wish I knew. You were plucked from an orphanage, Rey. You were days old. Left at a hospital anonymously. It made the process...easier in a way. It was one of the reasons we chose you.'

Rey let out a shaky breath. 'So I was just convenient.'

'No! No. You were so much more. You are so much more. I do love you Rey. Your mother loved you. You are our daughter.'

Rey looked up. 'Wouldn't you do anything to have mom back?'

Her father paused, 'I would.'

'Then how can you do this? How can you ask me to give him up?'

'Because I must.'

'What if I decide I don't want this? What if I choose to give up the throne?'

'You have the right to make that decision.' He stated plainly but she saw the pain in his eyes.

'If I did would you still love me?' She said in a small voice.

Her father stood, came to stand before her and placed a hand on her cheek. 'I would.' He said softly. 'But I hope you will choose to stay.'

When Rey left, Kylo was waiting for her.

'What did he say?' He asked.

'Just what we expected. You are being reassigned and I'm to stay away from you if I am to be queen.'

'I'm sorry Rey. We are both pulling you in different directions. I'm sorry you have to make this choice.'

'He doesn't know who my parents are. Seems no one knows who I really am.' Rey said sadly.

'I know who you are.' Kylo said placing a finger under her chin and tipping her head up so their eyes met. 'You're the woman I love and you are incredible, with or without a crown, you will change the world Rey.'

It had been one week since Rey had seen Kylo. Well 6 days, 15 hours and 32 minutes but who was counting?

Her father was watching her every move and Hux was in his element back in charge of her security. The only saving grace was Kylo had threatened to cut off his manhood if he dared to make a pass at Rey again so she has been spared from his flirtatious behaviour, meaning their friendship was now much easier to bare.

She went about her routine day by day with her head always somewhere else. What was Kylo doing? Who was his new client? It appeared that Hux had been kept in the dark regarding Kylo's new assignment. Either that or he was under strict instructions not to share anything with her. Seemed as if everyone was trying to keep them apart.

She knew she had to make a decision and she appreciated that Kylo was giving her some space, but she was finding it harder and harder to be pragmatic. The longer she was away from Kylo, the harder it was to imagine never seeing him again. Which made it harder for her to think sensibly about the decision she has to make. She was suffering some serious withdrawal symptoms. If she could only speak to him, just hear his voice once, but she couldn't even call him because he had been giving a new phone along with the new assignment and she didn't know how to get the number.

The whole situation made her so miserable, she couldn't even get excited about the charity ball she was attending that evening because what was the point if Kylo wasn't going to be there? She looked sadly into the full length mirror. Her dress was a beautiful shade of dark red, a fitted strapless bodice with white lace flower detail running down her sides to the floor. The skirt was full and a train floated out behind her. Her hair was pulled back and she mused that she looked older, a real red rose had been added to the swirling hairstyle, her shoes were high, she could barely walk but it was worth it. She finished her look with some blood red lipstick. She twirled and the dress swished around her.

'I wish you could see me.' She said to her reflection.

In the car with her father, Rey tried to cheer herself up. At least there would be food. Good food and maybe she could dance with some of her cousins? She looked out of the window and her father reached over and patted her hand.

'You look beautiful my dear. Make sure you smile for the press. We want them to know you are fully recovered from your ordeal don't we?'

Rey forced a smile. Always the diplomat. Trust her father to be more concerned with the image they presented to the world than the feelings of his own daughter. Was she recovered? From the kidnapping? Somewhat. From Kylo? Never.

Stepping out of the car, the camera flashes blinded her and she put up her arm to protect her eyes. She dutifully posed for some pictures with her father. Presenting a united front despite the families recent bad press.

Upon entering the ballroom, Rey was distracted by the grandeur of the room, a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, tables surrounded the glittering dance floor, each one topped with an extravagant feather centrepiece, everyone was dressed to the nines, in tuxedo's and ballgowns. It was beautiful but she still wished Kylo could have been there.

When Rey sat down at her table, she noticed a beautiful mask lying near her plate. She picked it up and examined it. It was metal painted gold and encrusted with small red gem stones and a red satin ribbon. She turned to her father to ask him about the mask but he was already fitting a plain black mask to his own eyes as he laughed with the chief of police. She scanned the room and realised everyone was wearing the masks. She has been so distracted she hadn't realised the event was a masquerade ball. She put the mask over her eyes fastening it carefully so she didn't have to re-fix her hair. She hoped she could keep the mask, it was truly exquisite and she couldn't help but wonder what Kylo would make of her wearing it and little else.

Dinner was mouthwatering. She couldn't get enough of the chocolate soufflé dessert. Her father didn't look surprised when she stole his plate too. Later, the lights went down and the guests flocked to the dance floor. Rey tried not to watch the couples. It made her too jealous. With the alcohol flowing freely and the exertion of dancing the room soon become stifling and Rey moved to one of the small balcony's that led off from the main room.

The night air was cool against her skin. She leaned over the railings gazing at the people milling around in the gardens below. She spotted a couple hiding in the hedged maze giggling as they ran to the centre, stealing kisses from time to time. Rey sighed.

'Why So blue?' Came a husky voice from behind her. Rey jumped but didn't turn around.

'Just missing someone...' She said. Not sure why she was pouring her heart out to a complete stranger.

'Maybe I can help?' The voice suggested and Rey bristled. She wasn't in the mood for being hit on.

'No thank you.' She replied. Footsteps behind her alerted her to the fact that the stranger was moving closer instead of leaving. Rey rolled her eyes.

'I would rather be alone if you don't mind.'

'Actually I do mind.'

Rey's mouth formed into a 'O' shape. Who was this guy! She had never met someone so rude!

'I have a boyfriend and he will kick your ass if you try anything.' She shot over her shoulder.

'Oh really?' Came the reply. The voice was right behind her now.

Now Rey was really angry, who did this guy think he was? He was wasting time that she had allocated for pining in Kylo's absence. She turned around and stuck her finger into his chest,

'Listen you!' She said. Before she could continue the man pulled we close and kissed her, Rey's palm instinctively came up to meet with his face but she froze in place when she realised that there was only one person who could kiss her like that. She pulled away,

'Kylo?' She breathed out, barely able to believe he could be there. She studied the man in front of her. He was as tall as Kylo but with short black hair and a silver metal mask covered his eyes and cheeks. The lips looked right though...but could she be mistaken?

Without answering her, the man pulled her to him again and this time there was no confusion. Rey kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kylo picked her up easily and held her to him. He spun her around and she laughed,

'I can't believe you're here!' She exclaimed delightedly.

'Shhh, technically I'm not but once I found out this was a masquerade ball it seemed too good an opportunity to miss.'

'I thought we weren't going to see each other until I had made a decision?'

'I know but it was harder than I thought it would be to stay away from you.'

'I know what you mean.' Rey said.

'And anyway, if you are to make an informed choice then you need to know my full skill set.' Kylo said as he put out his hand. Rey took it and he spun her into his arms and started to sway to the music.

'For instance, I bet you didn't know I can slow dance like this.'

Rey leaned her head against Kylo's chest as they moved together,

'You do make a tempting offer.' She murmured.

Kylo kissed the top of her head, 'Let's forget about everything, let's just have this moment together.'

'Okay.' She agreed smiling up at him.

'I've never seen anything as beautiful as you tonight Rey. You're radiant.'

'Just when I think I couldn't love you more...'

'Hey, I play to win.' Kylo joked as he twirled her.

They danced on the balcony together for sometime. Barely talking. Just enjoying each other's company and kissing softly in the moonlight. Rey couldn't help but feel swayed towards Kylo. She knew she would always remember that night as one of the most romantic evenings of her life. Soon the party started thinning out, and she heard her father call for her.

'I have to go.' She said sadly.

Kylo kissed her gently that scanned her face as if committing her features to memory. He took her hand and kissed it, 'until we meet again, Princess.' He said then jumped from the balcony. Rey gasped and looked over the edge in shock, until she spotted Kylo climbing down a nearby trellis.

'You bastard! You scared me to death!' She hissed.

She heard Kylo's low chuckle as he dropped to the ground below.

'Are you ready to go dear?'

Her father's voice made her jump.

'Yes dad.' Rey replied but as she followed him to the car she couldn't help but wonder, was she really ready to go?

Kylo stood outside the country club his mood quickly escalating from bad to angry as hell. It was the hottest day of the year and his new charge had insisted that he stay with the car during his 'business meeting.' Kylo growled. In his dark suit he was at risk of dehydration. He had lasted five minutes in the car before getting out to seek some shade. He leaned against the wall of the club under the shade of the canopy, with his arms folded, scowling under his sunglasses. He needed to calm down. He thought back to the night before and imagined Rey was once again in his arms as she had been just hours ago. His mood instantly brightened. If Rey were here now she would put her face up to the sun, eyes closed, smiling contentedly, enjoying the warmth on her skin. She would tease him for being such a grump on such a beautiful day. He smiled to himself. He couldn't wait until they could be together all the time.

But what if she doesn't choose you? A little voice whispered. But he couldn't think about that. Not now. She hadn't made her choice yet. There was still hope. He could fall apart when and if it was necessary. If he went down that road now, he wouldn't be any use to anyone.

Kylo peered in the window and spotted Senator Snoke with his 'associate.' Kylo rolled his eyes. He was apparently discussing climate control with that leggy blonde. Kylo was not fooled as he watched them clink champagne glasses. His blood boiled. He watched Snoke's eyes crinkle as he laughed with his latest conquest. Kylo did not like his new client. He treated everyone as if they were beneath him including Kylo. It seemed his personality was as distasteful as his looks. Snoke was ageing badly. He was bald and his skin was discoloured and sallow. Kylo was left to assume that the numerous women he attracted were interested in something beyond his appearance. Perhaps it could have something to do with his wealth and his current position of political power. Kylo rolled his eyes. Women interested in things like that held no appeal for him, but then there was only one woman he was interested in.

It was an hour before Snoke was ready to leave the club. Kylo gritted his teeth as he opened the car door for the old man. Beads of perspiration clung to Kylo's skin.

'Hot enough for you Kylo?' The old man smirked.

'Yes Sir.' Kylo replied. He shut the door and sat next to the driver.

'Home Peterson.' Snoke said dismissively. Peterson started the car and said nothing.

'So Kylo, what's your story?' Snoke said.

Kylo straightened up in his seat, 'not much to tell Sir.'

'Mmmm.' Snoke said. 'We'll see.'

What the hell did that mean? Kylo thought. He wasn't sure, but he was sure that he needed to keep his guard up around Snoke. The senator was old but he had a keen intellect and it was clear he hadn't got to where he was by playing nice with others. He would have to try and keep his head down and hope that Snoke didn't go prying into his past. Come on Rey. Kylo pleaded. I need to get out of here.

'That sounds amazing! So...why are you still here?' Rose asked sitting cross legged on the floor of her bedroom while Rey sprawled out on her bed. Rey had told her all about the events of the night before and Rose has been as impressed as Rey had hoped she would be. Rey's family home was big enough that the area effected by the explosion has been easily blocked off leaving the rest of the house still usable, but it was still nice to escape the noise and dust created by the builders as they worked to recreate her bedroom. It had stung having to ask permission from Hux to visit Rose though.

'Say pretty please.' He has teased. Seemed he hadn't changed entirely since his good deed. Still he has let her go, but his one condition had been that she be accompanied by two of his men who were currently sitting outside Rose's house waiting in their customary black sedan. God she missed Kylo.

'Hello? Rey?' Rose popped into her line of vision waving her hands. 'Where did you just go? I was saying I would kill to have a guy sweep me off my feet like that Rey. Men like that are few and far between. Finn wouldn't know romance if it hit him in the face, he is lucky I love him regardless.'

'Sorry Rose. I'm so distracted. This is such a nightmare. I want to be with him, but it's so hard. Giving up my life? Am I ready to do that?'

Rose looked sympathetic, 'I guess you have to decide which you want more. The power? Or the man?'

Rey thought for a moment then opened her mouth to speak.

Knock knock knock.

Rey rolled her eyes as Rose ran to answer the door. She heard mumbles as Rose spoke to her guards then she reappeared in the bedroom doorway,

'Sorry Rey, they say your allocated time is up and they have orders to return you home.'

Rey sighed. Yup. She really missed Kylo. She hugged Rose goodbye.

'Think about it.' Rose said. 'And know whatever you decide, I will always be your friend. Finn too of course.'

'Thanks Rose.'

As she left, Rey couldn't help but smile as she remembered the time Kylo had come to the house looking for her, flung her over his shoulder and carried her out to the car. She wished her could text him and remind him.

She stared out of the window. It should be easy right? What do the songs say? Love is all you need? But which type love? Love for her father? Love for her people? Or love for Kylo? Why couldn't she have it all?

Upon returning back to the house Hux discreetly handed her an envelope.

'This is for you. Don't get used to it though. I did not apply for the roll of Kylo Ren's messenger!'

Rey heart sped up at the mention of Kylo's name. She smiled at Hux and he waved her off with a roll of his eyes. She ran up the stairs to her temporary bedroom, threw herself down onto the bed and opened the letter.

Rey,

I'm lying awake tonight because all I can think about is you in that dress. I hope it wasn't rented because I have big plans for it. I don't want to push you, I really don't, but I want you to know I'm ready. I'm ready to be whatever you need me to be. Just say the word, and I'm there.

In the meantime write to me. Please.

All my love,

Kylo

P.S Make sure you give Hux shit for being my errand boy.

Rey giggled. Same old Kylo. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, bit her lip and smiled as she thought up a reply.

Kylo,

You'll be pleased to know it's not rented. We are both intrigued regarding what plans you have. Both me and the dress are waiting with bated breath. I would love to tease Hux, but I would be too afraid that he would stop bringing my news of you because not knowing what you are doing is driving me mad. Who is your new client? I hope you get along well, but not too well. God I miss you so much. Thank you for being patient with me. Whatever happens, you will always have my heart.

Love,

Your Rey.

P.S do you remember that time you carried me from Rose's house? Shame I was too indignant to enjoy it properly!

Rey folded up the price of paper, kissed it gently and sealed it in an envelope. Placing it on the nightstand, she laughed out loud as she imagined how furious Hux would be when she handed him the note in the morning. She would have to try and be extra nice to him. Urgh. That would be so hard, but worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

Rey read the letter from Kylo with excited anticipation:

Sweet Rey,

I think you know what my plans are, I'm not that imaginative and when it comes to you I lack the art of subtlety. I want to have you. With or without the dress.

I can't really talk about the new client. Suffice to say he is an asshole. You have nothing to worry about. I certainly enjoyed watching your ass a whole lot more than I do watching his.

I do remember carrying you. As I recall you were being particularly disobedient. Maybe I should have spanked you for good measure? I remember what followed. I will never forget that night as long as I live. That's the night you give me a reason to breath, you knew all of me and you still chose to love me. It meant so much to me Rey, it always will.

Stay safe, baby. I'm still watching.

Love,

Kylo.

Rey took a deep breath. She imagined herself wearing the dress, then imagined Kylo entering her roughly from behind while she steadied herself against a wall. She leaned back to kiss his lips and he cupped her breasts as he moved within her. God she was so horny. This separation was not easy on her labido. She frowned at the 'asshole' remark, hating the idea that he wasn't enjoying his work, she felt a pang of guilt knowing it was all her fault, knowing she could bring him so much happiness just by saying one word. Was she ready? She searched her feelings, and knew what she wanted to say. She sat down to write.

Kylo,

Thank you for the imagery! I miss you so much, it hurts...everywhere. I'm sorry to hear you are unhappy. My father is pushing me to make a decision on my future and I think...I think I want to tell him that I want to go. I think it's time. I'm sorry that it took me so long to decide, but I had to be sure, and now I am. I know I love you and being apart from you has made me ache inside. I don't want to feel that way anymore. I want to feel whole, and I can only feel that way with you.

It's time. Come for me.

Your Rey.

Rey's heart leapt in her chest as she handed the letter to a annoyed looking Hux. He left to deliver the letter right away having previously learnt it was the best way to avoid hours of Rey asking when the delivery would take place. Rey danced excitedly in the hallway. She ran to her room and started picking which clothes she would take with her, she wrote a heartfelt letter to her father, not feeling strong enough to tell him she was leaving in person, and not knowing if she would have enough time to even visit him before Kylo came to whisk her away. She wondered why it had taken her so long to make the decision. Now she had said yes it seemed like the only choice she could have made. How would she have lived without Kylo? Knowing a part of her heart would always be lost to him? It was just fear that had held her back, she was still afraid but she knew now that regret would be a worse fate. She couldn't wait for their life together to start.

She heard Hux return hours later, but she was surprised when he handed her a note. Usually the responses took a few days at least. She looked at him questioningly,

'Apparently this particular letter required immediate attention.' He replied with a shrug.

Rey's heart sped up. Maybe he was coming for her that same night! She beamed up at Hux and ran to her room to read Kylo's note. She was already imagining him throwing stones at her bedroom window as she unfolded his letter,

Rey,

I can't come for you. I'm sorry.

I'm needed here.

You are better off without me.

Forget about me.

Kylo

Rey blinked and read the note again. Then again. She couldn't takenin the words. Her heart threatened to break, but her head reasoned that she should think. Try to find out what he would say such horrible things. What has she missed? What had happened? He said his new boss was an asshole, why would he suddenly choose him over her? Something was wrong. This wasn't Kylo. Rey felt sick to her stomach. Her body went cold and her limbs tingled with nervous energy. She needed to think. Maybe if he could just see her, maybe he would change his mind? Didn't he know how much she needed him?

But how could she find him? Hux. He was her only hope. He had to know where Kylo was or at least have a meeting place arranged with him. She put the note in her pocket and charged down stairs.

Hux was pouring himself some coffee in the kitchen when she approached him.

'Hux, I need to know where he is, please. Something is wrong. I have to go to him.'

'I can't do that. I could loose my job.'

'Who would know? I wouldn't tell anyone. Please. You know I wouldn't ask unless it was an emergency.'

'I can't Rey.'

'Of course you can!'

'He told me not to tell you.'

'What?'

'When he handed me that last note, he told me you would come to me and ask me to do this and he said if I did, he would kill me.'

Rey's stomach lurched,

'He...he said that?'

'He did.' Hux said. Then looked at her sympathetically, 'Maybe it's for the best Rey, you don't want his way of life. Living in the shadows? Looking over your shoulder? You belong in the light, where you can bring inspiration to others...' he cut himself off suddenly embarrassed by his own words.

Rey touched his arm,

'Thank you Hux. That means a lot to me but I have to go to him. He needs me. I can feel it. If you do this for me, I can give you a glowing letter of recommendation and I am authorised to allow a generous bonus if I feel it's necessary...'

Hux's eyes lit up.

'You could start your own company. Be your own boss.' Rey said.

Hux licked his lips. Rey knew that he wouldn't be able to resist the bait.

'When do we leave?' He said with a smile.

'Right now.' Rey replied.

Kylo had hated writing those words. Every fibre of his being had fought against it but what choice did he have now? He had to keep Rey far away from Snoke. Even the thought of Snoke's name had Kylo clenching his fists and jaw. He had underestimated that bastard and now he was paying the price. He thought back to the conversation they had had a few days earlier.

Snoke had called him to a private meeting late at night. Kylo hadn't thought anything of it. His boss often liked someone to brag to over a brandy, usually Kylo managed to retire early and leave that honour to one of the nightshift staff. That day, he hadn't been so lucky. He should have been better prepared, he knew better than to let his guard down. His mind had been so preoccupied with Rey and the elation of hearing from her again, that he hadn't been focusing on his charge.

Entering the large study, Kylo took a seat in the plush leather chair in front of Snoke's desk. Snoke smiled at him and drummed his nails on the desk.

'How are you Kylo?' He asked with false concern.

'Fine. Can't complain.' Kylo replied.

'How are you fitting in here? I have to say I think this arrangement will work out well for both of us, in fact I want to offer you an opportunity. Come work with me. Permanently.'

'Thank you for the offer, but I'm happy where I am.' Work for Snoke? The thought made his skin crawl.

Snoke's smile dropped, 'Perhaps you don't understand what I'm offering you. I can give you anything you want, money, power, women, anything.'

'I do understand, I'm just not interested.' Kylo made to leave before he lost his temper.

'Oh well, perhaps I was wrong about you. I thought you were a man of action. Maybe that's not who you are...anymore?'

As Kylo reached for the door, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he knew that Snoke had something on him. He turned back to face him.

'Cut the bullshit and say what it is you want to say.' He said. His eyes dark and fierce.

'Fine. I know what you did and I know you are hiding from the law. You will come and work for me or I will have you locked up for a very long time.'

Kylo gritted his teeth, 'What is it you want me to do for you?'

Snoke inspected his finger nails, 'Maybe there are some people I want to get rid of, maybe I ask you to do that. Shouldn't be too much bother for a man with your past.'

'You want me to kill for you?' Kylo seethed.

'That's an ugly word Kylo, I would never ask you to kill anyone. I might ask you to dispose of someone for me. That doesn't sound too hard does it?'

Kylo growled.

'Easy Kylo, remember I hold your choke chain now. Answer my question. It doesn't sound too hard does it?

'No.' Kylo muttered.

'No what?' Snoke said.

'No, Sir.' Kylo said clearly.

'Good boy.' Snoke said with a smirk. 'You can go.'

Kylo left the office and resisted the urge to punch the wall. He was so close. So close to being happy. So close to getting everything he had ever wanted. Oh god, Rey. He had to keep her away. Surely Snoke didn't know about her yet or he would have tried to use her as pawn in his sick little game. With an aching heart he resolved to break things off with her as soon as he received her next letter. He just hoped it would be enough. Rey was stubborn. She might decide to come after him. That's when he decided he would also have to threaten Hux and hope the fear would keep him under control. He told himself it wouldn't be forever just until he could figure out how to get out of the mess he had found himself in.

When he had received her letter his heart had stopped, she was ready. Ready to go with him and now he couldn't. Life was so cruel. He wrote a quick note, unable to linger too long on the words for fear of loosing his nerve and sent Hux away. There it was done. He tried not to think too much about the tears she might shed or the sadness he would cause her.

Now he was living on the edge of a knife wondering when Snoke would call him up and worrying what he would be asked to do. He didn't want to kill anyone. He didn't want to be that man. Rey would despise him. She would surely turn away from him forever then. What the hell was he going to do? Kylo rubbed at his face with his hands. There was no where to turn. No one he could talk to. He couldn't tell Rey. He had to protect her for her own good. It was right to send the letter though it made him sick to his stomach to hurt her. For the first time in a very long time, Kylo felt truly alone.

Rey run up the stairs two at a time, she changed into dark clothing and knee high flat black boots. At the last minute she put a knife in her back pocket. A present from one of her martial arts instructors. Her heart drummed in her chest. She knew something was wrong. She just wished she knew what she was walking into.

'Please be okay. Please be okay.' She whispered to herself.

'You ready?' Hux called through the door.

'Yes.' She called back.

Hux led her out to his car and they took off.

'Rey this won't be easy. The guy Kylo is working with, well, not even I would associate with him.'

Rey looked at him in alarm and Hux nodded.

'We need to have some sort of story Rey. We can't just walk in there.'

'We're not going to. Not right now anyway. We're just going to have a look.'

'Okay.' Hux said looking uneasy.

They reached a large house in the other side of town, a mansion house with large metal gates and such extensive property that at the back of the house was a sizeable lake and a small yacht.

Hux turned around and parked the car a mile from the house, they walked back slowly. Hux sent a message from his phone.

'Okay, he will met us at the boat house around back, obviously he just thinks he is meeting me.' Rey scowled at him.

'You had his number all this time, you bastard.'

'No. I don't have it. I just have the number of a friend from the service we work for. He has Kylo's contact information for emergency purposes. We could all get fired if they find out about this Rey.'

'Why were you helping us? If it was that risky for you? What was in for you?'

'Contrary to popular believe I'm not a monster Rey. It was hard seeing you pretend to be happy. That's why I helped you.'

Rey smiled at him.

'Plus it was nice to be the centre of your world for a while, and it means that Kylo owes me big time. There will come a day I will call in that favour.' He said rubbing his hands together.

Rey rolled her eyes. Same old Hux.

'Wait, What if this is why Kylo sent that letter? What if his employer knows about Kylo's past and is using it against him?'

'That could be it. Snoke is a powerful man. He has spies everywhere.'

Rey stopped dead. 'Kylo is working for Snoke?'

'Yes Senator Snoke, why? Rey you look pale. What's wrong?'

'I know Snoke. My father has had dealings with him in the past. He is a shady creature.'

'That would be an accurate description, yes.'

'He would do anything to do business with my family again. Anything.'

'That might work in your advantage Rey.'

'Mmmm, let's hope it doesn't come to that.'

They reached the house and Rey couldn't help feeling a thrill run through her. She was going to see Kylo after weeks apart. She just wished it was under better circumstances.

When they reached the boat house, Kylo was already inside. He had his back to them as they entered. He was so big, he filled the small room. As he turned, his lips parted slightly as he focused on Rey. Then he angrily turned to Hux.

'You're a dead man.'

Hux put up his hands, 'leave me out of it.. this is between you two. I'll be outside standing guard.'

Rey stomped towards Kylo looking up at him and prodding his chest with her finger,

'You. Cut the crap and tell me why you tried to break up with me?'

'Tried?' Kylo said with a lift of his eyebrow.

'It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me.'

'I can see that.' Kylo said taking her in his arms and kissing the top of her head. 'I missed you so much.'

'I missed you too. So what's going on?'

'Snoke knows about my past.'

'I knew it. Well what are we going to do about it?'

'What can we do? He has me. If I disobey him, he will go to the police. I want you to stay away from me Rey. I don't want him to find out about you.'

Rey snorted.

'I'm serious Rey.'

'So am I. Anyway, maybe there is some way I can help. I know Snoke. My father has had run ins with him before. If I approached him, he would take my meeting.'

'He knows you were my previous client Rey, if he finds out about us...'

'He doesn't have to find out, we just need to offer him something he wants more than you.'

'No way. I'm not letting you put yourself in danger.'

Rey put her hands on her hips. 'What is it he wants you to do?'

Kylo was silent.

'Answer me.' She said firmly.

'He wants me to dispose of his enemies.'

'Then I am definitely setting up this meeting.'

'What are you going to say?'

'I'll say I need you back. I'll say you're indispensable to me.'

'He doesn't need money Rey, you can't bargain me out of this.'

'I have to try. There has to be something I can offer him.'

'I don't like it Rey, you don't know him like I do. He's a slimy bastard. If he tried anything with you I would...'

Rey put her hand on Kylo's chest, 'if he tried anything, my knee would find its way into his groin.'

'You can't risk yourself for me.'

'That's for me to decide and I think you're worth the risk.' She laid her head on his chest. 'I'm almost glad he is blackmailing you, if you had told me you just didn't love me anymore. I wouldn't have known what to do.'

'I should have known you would see through me.' He tilted her head up and kissed her. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her tight against him. She allowed herself to be lost in the moment. Drifting away for a few seconds to a world where nothing existed except the two of them. When he pulled away she once again felt the cold hard bite of reality.

'You have to go. I will do some digging see if there is anything we can use against Snoke.' He stroked her cheek. 'I don't want you meeting with him unless it is absolutely necessary.'

Rey nodded. 'Okay, can I come back and see you again?'

'Maybe. We can talk through Hux for now.' He sighed as he pulled her towards him for a hug. 'It's worse now that I've seen you. I will miss you more.'

'I know what you mean.' She said, burying her face in his shirt and inhaling deeply. 'It won't be for long. I'm going to get you free of him.'

'Just knowing that you want to try is enough for me Rey. Thank You.'

'It's purely selfish, I can't live without you.'

He smiled, 'when I saw your note it killed me. It's everything I wanted and now...'

'Now, there is a small...delay, but we will be together soon. Have faith.'

'Snoke is a powerful man Rey...'

'All men have a weakness Kylo, I just hope we find his before it's too late.'

Lying in bed that night Rey tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep knowing that Kylo was miserable. There had to be a way of getting him away from that tyrant.

Kylo wasn't a gun for hire, if Snoke forced him to murder in his name, it would tear him apart. Rey finally gave up, switched on her light and powered up her laptop. If they were going to bring down Snoke, they were going to need to do as much research as possible on him.

After two hours of delving into Snoke's past, Rey felt like she needed a shower. Criminal activity that suddenly disappeared, countless sexual harassment claims that were either settled out of court or suddenly dropped due to the mysterious disappearances of key witnesses or members of the victim's family. How was this guy not in jail? Apparently Snoke was the very epitome of money talks. Seems everything could be fixed if he threw enough money at it. Her heart sank. It was looking more and more likely that Rey's family and her connections were going to be their only bargaining chip. She shuddered. The thought of being alone in a room with Snoke made her feel uneasy but she would do it, for Kylo. He needed someone in his corner. Someone had to fight for him and that someone was her.

Kylo sat up in bed. He had barely slept since his conversation with Snoke. He could feel the dagger hanging above his head. It was impossible to get any rest, when he didn't know when Snoke was going to call on him to commit some terrible deed. When he had committed that first murder he had been young and stupid and he regretted it everyday, but the only alternative to following Snoke's orders was to go to jail, and never see Rey again. There was no way he would let her ruin her life with a locked up lifer. No. They had to find a way out of this. Kylo has contacted all his associates, called in all his favours. He had to find something on Snoke, and he had to find something fast.

In the morning, Rey took a sip of her tea and winced. Her head and shoulders ached. Keyboards did not make good pillows, unfortunately this was the only thing she has learnt. She was no further forward on finding a way to rid themselves of Snoke. Rey leaned back banging her head on the cupboard door.

'Ouch!' She said, rubbing her head.

'Rough night?' Hux asked as he entered the kitchen.

'You could say that. I spent all night hunched over my laptop and I didn't find one thing I can use against Snoke. This guy has managed to slip out of every net, dodge every bullet and basically walk all over what passes for law enforcement in this country. He owns half of them and the other half are too afraid to do anything about it. It seems impossible.'

'Don't give up. By the way did you get time to write that letter for me?'

Rey rolled her eyes, 'Yes. Here you go and your bonus will be paid by the end of the week.'

Hux smiled and bowed slightly, 'Thank You Princess. You know if you don't manage to get Kylo out of this new mess, I'm always happy to take you on.'

Rey glared at him.

Hux laughed as he left the room, 'just joking! I believe in you!'

Rey shook her head. As annoying as Hux was, she really missed the days when he was their biggest problem. Now he was almost a friend. Which was useful but also somewhat disturbing.

Later that day, Hux came to find her with a smug smile plastered on his face,

'Quit your pouting Princess, you know what we have to do.'

'I know, it's just that Kylo said it was to be a last resort...'

'Kylo would say that, you're his girl. He wants you safe, but we both know you can look after yourself. Let's just set up the meeting. I will be outside the door and Kylo will undoubtedly be present. Your safety will be guaranteed.'

Rey thought for a moment, 'you're right. I can't just sit here. I'm going crazy. Can you talk to Snoke's people?'

'Absolutely.'

'Thank you Hux, I really appreciate it.'

'See that you make my service your number one when I've got myself up and running and I will consider us even.' He said with a wink. Rey didn't think it was worth mentioning that if all went to plan, she would be abdicating, instead she smiled and nodded.

The meeting was set for the following day. Hux has informed Kylo but he wouldn't show Rey his response.

'It's really not suitable for a delicate Princess such as yourself.' Was all he would offer by way of explanation. Rey rolled her eyes. She knew Kylo wouldn't be thrilled but what other choice did they have?

She spent a couple of hours getting ready. She didn't want Snoke to see right through her. She put her hair up and dressed more ostentatiously than she would normally. Distraction she decided was key.

When she entered the room, she instantly worried her outfit choice had been a mistake. She was wearing a bright red fitted dress and black sunglasses. Kylo was standing behind Snoke's chair, his eyes swept over her and she caught him swallowing hard. Watching Snoke drink her in with his eyes made Kylo's fists twitch at his sides. Rey gave him a glance which he knew meant she could see his discomfort. She was silently telling him to calm down. He took a deep breath. He could do this. Rey leaned across the table to shake the senators hand, trying not to notice when he took a long look down her dress. Kylo turned red, and Rey shot him a pleading look, if he lost his cool now, they were done for.

'So nice to see you again Senator.' She said with a smile.

'And you your highness, your...all grown up.' Snoke replied, his voice dripping with oil.

Rey suppressed a shiver, 'Yes. Well, I'm sure you're very busy. I don't want to keep you so...'

'Straight down to business, my kind of woman.' Snoke said and Kylo took a step forward.

Rey masked her disgust with a smile, 'I'm here to ask you a favour Senator Snoke. I need my head of security back.'

Smoke frowned, 'I understood there was some problems with the placement...'

'No, no. That was all a misunderstanding.'

'Well I'm afraid I can't release him. We have a...contract.'

'There must be something I can do to change your mind...' Rey said with a sweet smile.

Snoke smiled back, 'Maybe...I would appreciate your support with my latest business venture.'

Rey's smile evaporated as she forgot all about the part she was playing, 'What?'

'I have a new line of condo's I want to construct on the outskirts of town, I would very much appreciate some royal support.'

'Why hasn't my father mentioned this? what about the people who live there now?'

'I have not had the opportunity to bring it to his attention. That's where you come in my dear. It's a shanty town! We need to destroy it. These condo's will attract new blood to this city.'

'You mean rich blood.'

'Of course I do.'

'What's your plan for rehousing the families who live there now?'

'It's not cost affective.'

'Are you crazy? You can't just make people homeless!'

'They would be compensates accordingly.'

'Those properties are worthless and you know it, you could offer them pittance and it would still be legal! They would be homeless and penniless!'

'You may do whatever you wish with the people once the deal is struck Princess. I'm not an animal.'

'No you're not. You're a monster. This is heartless Snoke!'

'I suppose you have to decide what is more important to you. Getting your bodyguard back or protecting a few ...scavengers?'

Rey opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't know what to say. Here she was again, caught between Kylo and her duty to the people.

'I won't sacrifice those people Snoke. I am willing to consider proposals for more affordable, safe housing for the current inhabitants, nothing more.'

Kylo smiled at her and she knew he was proud of her as he stood up a little straighter.

Snoke's smile twisted into a grimace,

'Well than I'm afraid we have nothing else to discuss.'

Rey's heart sank. She had failed.

'Isn't there some other way...'

'Sorry your highness, as you pointed out I'm a busy man and I'm afraid I have another appointment.'

'Well, thank you for your time.' Rey managed to force out as she left.

As the door closed Snoke turned to look at Kylo.

'Well now, why is she so keen to get you back all of a sudden? Is there something I should know?'

'I've no idea Sir, Maybe she is having problems with her current primary.'

'Mmmm.' Snoke replied but Kylo knew he was suspicious. Great, they were no further forward and if they weren't careful Snoke would have more fuel to use against them. Kylo felt the knife move closer.

Rey crossed her arms as she stomped down the corridor,

'That man! I wanted to reach across the table and punch him!'

'Not the most successful meeting then?' Hux said with a lift of his eyebrow as he ran to catch up with her.

'I cannot stand that man, to think that he is threatening Kylo, when it's him who should be incarcerated! It makes my blood boil!'

'Rey keep your voice down, what can you do? Others have tried to bring him down and failed.'

'Maybe they weren't as motivated as I am. I have an idea and you're going to help me.'

'And if I say no?'

'You're my bodyguard Hux, where I go, you go.'

Hux sighed, 'The sooner I get my business off the ground, the better.'

'We shouldn't be here!' Hux hissed.

'Shut it Hux.' Rey hissed back.

'This isn't a joke Rey, these are official government records. If we get caught, we have no back story, absolutely no reason to be here.'

'Of-course we do, we're lovers looking for somewhere to be together away from prying eyes.'

Hux went white, 'you really want Kylo to murder me don't you? I thought we were getting along!'

'Calm down! We aren't going to get caught. No one ever comes down to these archives.'

Rey crept through the rows of bookshelves until she reached a section on past government officials.

'You look for anything on the mayor that Kylo was guarding.'

Hux nodded.

Rey ran her hand over the dusty folders, looking for Snoke's name. She eventually found what she wanted hidden under a pile of legislation documents.

'Ah ah!' She called out.

'Shhhh!' Hux exclaimed, his eyes wide.

'Sorry, did you find anything on the mayor?'

'Yes.' He pointed to a pile of folders.

'Okay, let's get to work.'

Kylo held the gun in his hand and ran his thumb over the cold metal. This was the only way. They had tried everything. There was only one thing left.

A depression had taken a hold of Kylo, he felt trapped with no chance of escape. There was only one way out now.

he started to load the gun. It was funny, but now that he has made the decision he felt strangely calm. This is what he had to do.

He closed the chamber and took aim at his reflection in the mirror. If he did this, there was no going back. It would mean the end for him but at least Rey would be safe. She would go on living and she would become queen.

While he rotted in prison, but it would be worth it. To rid the world of Snoke. It would be worth it.

'Ha! I knew it! I knew there was more to it than meets the eye.'

Snoke looked at the photos of Kylo and Rey and rubbed his hands together.

'I can use this to keep the pressure on him.' He looked at the investigator in front of him. 'Find her, and bring her to me.'

The man nodded and left.

Snoke stroked a finger over Rey's image, 'Loves young dream...is about to turn into a nightmare.'

'Rey...that's it.' Hux said looking down at the documents in front of them, then he looked at her in awe, 'you've done it.'

Rey puffed out a sigh of relief, 'Right come on. We have somewhere else we need to be. Grab those folders, we still need them.'

'Rey?' Hux said.

'Yeah?'

'If I'm ever in any trouble, I want you in my corner. This is...well it's bloody genius.'

'Thanks Hux. But we aren't out of the woods yet. Come on let's go.'


	6. Chapter 6

Climbing out of the archive building, Rey felt elated. They had a plan. A good plan. As her feet landing on the hard concrete of the alley floor, she clutched the precious files to her chest. Hux followed less gracefully and complained about twisting his ankle. As they exited the alley, Rey suddenly pulled Hux back out of view.

'Rey! What the...?'

'Someone's snooping around our car. He looks like a cop.'

Hux slid forward slightly to get a better look.

'Mmmm, private security.'

'Snoke?'

'Most likely.'

'What do we do?'

Hux took out his phone, 'Mike? We need another car. Track my location and be discreet, ie, don't use the front entrance.' He hung up.

'Woah, that was impressive Hux.'

'I have my uses.'

'What do we do now?'

'How about you come with me?'

A man appeared out of the shadows with a gun pointed at them. Hux and Rey put their hands up.

'What do you want?' Rey asked.

'Boss wants to see you.'

'Let me guess, Snoke?'

'You catch on quick Princess.'

Rey jutted put her chin but inside she was falling apart. If Snoke got his hands on the files, all would be lost. They had to get out of this somehow.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and their attacker cried out, grabbed his arm and fell to the ground. Rey and Hux looked up to see Finn with a gun in his hands.

'Mike sent me. Let's go!'

Hux and Rey ran after Finn and bundled into his car. Finn took off so fast his wheeled screeched.

'Finn! Am I glad to see you!' Rey said.

'Mike said you guys might be in some sort of trouble but I didn't think I would actually have to use this thing! What the hell is going on?'

'Long story. But don't worry, that was a very bad guy. He deserved to get shot.'

'Okay. Where am I taking you?'

'The police station.'

'You going to report that guy?'

'No, I have bigger fish to fry.'

Snoke slammed the phone down and growled.

'That fucking girl.'

He picked the phone back up.

'Get me Kylo.'

Snoke's hands balled into fists.

'What do you mean you don't know where he is? Well find him!'

Snoke stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Kylo stepped out from behind the floor length curtain. He had had his gun aimed at the back of Snoke's head but had pulled away when he heard Snoke call out about a girl.

He knew it was Rey. He just knew it. What was she up to? Whatever she was doing she was on Snoke's radar now and that wasn't good. His phone buzzed. A text popped up.

Hux says get ready.

Kylo holstered his gun.

'I hope you know what you're doing baby.' He said to the empty room.

Rey arrived at Snoke's with a squadron of police cars. Luckily her father had been able to identify which cops on the local force weren't under Snoke's control. They were almost gleeful when Rey laid out the evidence in front of them. They were ready for a win against the crooked Senator.

She walked up the steps to the house with a smirk on her face. Kylo met them in the hall.

'What's going on?' He asked, looking alarmed at the sight of the police.

'Don't worry.' Rey replied. 'Trust me.'

Kylo took a deep breath and nodded. He stood aside as they entered the study.

Snoke was seated at his desk with his hands steepled in front of him.

'Back so soon? What can I do for you, your highness?'

One of the officers stepped forward, 'You're under arrest Snoke. We have evidence that connects you with the attempted murder of Mayor Kenobi.'

'Mayor Kenobi?' Snoke's eyes glanced at Kylo, 'I believe my head of security is the one you want to talk to. He was the guard on duty the day of the assassination attempt.'

Rey charged forward and slammed a file down on Snoke's desk, 'Evidence that you were in talks with Mayor Kenobi about a property deal that was worth millions to you and your partners.'

Rey slammed another folder down, 'Evidence that Mayor Kenobi opposed your plans and blocked your proposal.'

Snoke glared at Rey for a moment then plastered a smile on his face, 'This proves nothing! Yes the deal didn't go ahead but I don't see what I'm being accused of!'

'Oh I have more.' Rey said with a smile. 'I have invoices that show the assassin was on your payroll prior to the assassination attempt and the police have provided phone records of conversations between the killer and yourself.'

'This isn't enough to accuse me of murder.' Snoke snarled.

'No you're right. It's not.'

Snoke smiled.

'That's why we contacted Mayor Kenobi's main opponent during that election. We have a sworn declaration from Senator Jinn stating that you approached him and promised him the mayorship if he approved your deal. It also states and I quote that you had indicated you were going to 'get rid' of Mayor Kenobi.'

'Lies and slander! How dare you accuse me of this! It's this man who is the murderer!' Snoke shouted pointing at Kylo.

Rey let out a sigh and turned to the officer, 'I told you this is how he would react. He has been blackmailing my former head of security by threatening to frame him for a murder he didn't commit. A murder which he himself organised in order to cover his own deceitful intentions to have Mayor Kenobi killed.'

Snoke's eyes were fierce, 'You're testing my patience Princess. It would be sensible for you to be quiet now.'

'You would do well to remember who you are addressing Snoke.' The officer said. 'Threatening a member of the royal family is also a crime we take very seriously.'

Snoke fell quiet. The officers led him away in handcuffs and Rey and Kylo stood in the hallway and watched until all the police had left.

Once they were alone, Rey turned to Kylo, 'I know okay? I know...but let me explain...'

Kylo cut her off with a kiss, he came at her so hard, she crashed into the wall behind her, but she barely noticed. God it felt so good to have him pushed up against her, she sunk her hands into his hair, and let out a moan. Kylo pulled away first,

'Okay, now tell me everything.' He said.

In Kylo's car on the way to his apartment, Rey laid out her entire plan from start to finish,

'It was the meeting with Snoke that triggered the idea in my head. I began to wonder if he had been involved in other shady deals in the past and something in my gut told me he had something to do with the assassination attempt that day.'

Kylo was silent so Rey kept talking,

'Hux was reluctant as usual, but he eventually helped. I'm still not sure if he is a friend or a foe? Maybe he is both?'

Kylo still didn't respond.

Rey's heart sped up. Was something wrong? Was he mad?

'Anyway, here we are. I'm just so glad it worked and you're free to do whatever you want to now.' She said shyly glancing at him.

Kylo kept his eyes on the road and didn't look at her.

They sat quietly until they reached his apartment building. Kylo left the car and Rey slumped in her seat. She thought he would be a little bit grateful! What an ass...

Kylo opened her car door and reached out his hand to her. Rey looked into his eyes. He wasn't angry she realised, he was overcome with emotion and struggling to keep his composure. He extended his hand a little closer to her, his eyes pleading with her.

She placed her hand in his.

In the elevator, he entwined his fingers with hers and let out a shaky breath. Rey didn't speak but she rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand. She hoped the gesture would give him some comfort.

The moment they were inside the apartment and the door was closed, Kylo fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Rey's middle. She stroked his hair gently. Some time passed, then Kylo rose and pulled her gently towards the sofa. He sat down and arranged her across his lap.

Finally, he spoke to her.

'You don't understand Rey. No one, all the years that I've risked my life for other people, no one has ever risked their life for me before.'

'Well no one has ever loved you like I love you before.'

Kylo pulled her close so her head was tucked under his chin.

'Did you mean what you said in your last letter to me?'

'Yes.'

He kissed the top of her head.

Rey could feel Kylo's heart beating steadily beneath her ear. It was so soothing...and it had been such a long day...

'Rey?'

'Mmm...' She murmured sleepily.

'Marry me.'


	7. Chapter 7

The reporter shifted in her seat as she scrambled to find her list of prepared questions on her messy notepad,

'So, your majesty, we understand that your daughter will not be taking the throne?'

'That is correct, Rey has...chosen a different path.'

'How do you feel about that?'

'I was saddened at first, but I support her decision. As her father, my number one priority is her happiness.'

'We understand that the Princess wants to remain out of the public eye?'

'Yes, that's right, at the moment we are not divulging her location. Right now, she needs her privacy and we are respecting that.'

'Is there any truth to the rumours that the Princess fell in love with her former head of security Kylo Ren?'

'I can't comment on that.'

'Is there any truth to the rumour that Princess Rey was heavily involved in the incarceration of Senator Snoke?'

'My daughter did have a hand in his capture yes. She is a remarkable young woman.'

'Does she have plans to return to the public arena?'

'I can't say, she may change her mind in the future, right now I think she is just enjoying being a nobody.' He said with a wistful smile.

Rey blows on her tea gently and takes a sip. A man walks into the cafe, everyone turns to look at him except for Rey. She doesn't need to. She knows exactly who just came through the door.

He slips into the chair opposite her.

'How's the tea?'

'Good.' She said smiling up at him. 'I'm Rey by the way.'

The man smiles, amused. 'Kylo and I like your hair, Rey.'

'Thanks.' Rey said, twirling one of her newly dyed blonde locks around her finger.

'So Kylo, what is it you do?'

'I'm a bodyguard. Well I was a bodyguard.'

'Wow! That's impressive.'

'Thank you, and yourself?'

'I'm currently between jobs too.'

'Oh, what was your last profession?'

'Princess.'

'Wow.'

'I know.'

'What happened?'

'Oh the usual, boy meets girl, boy makes coffee shop barista cry...anyway, long story short, I gave it all up for love.' Rey said with a shrug.

'Was it worth it?'

Rey sipped her tea, 'sometimes.' She said with a twinkle in her eye.

Kylo cocked at eyebrow at her, his eyes focus on the diamond ring sparkling on her finger as she moved the cup to her lips.

'Wanna get out of here?' He asked.

'Thought you'd never ask.'

They walked along the beach front hand in hand. Rey closed her eyes and turns her face to the sun.

'As much as I love this Hawaiian sun, I think my pale skin is crying out for some relief.'

'Well where would you like to go?' Kylo said twirling her around, 'We can go anywhere you want.' He said twirling her back into his arms and dipping her.

Rey giggled as Kylo leaned down to kiss the end of her nose.

'Won't you miss our little love nest? It's sorta become home.'

'You're my home.' He said capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

When he pulled away, Rey saw the hunger in his eyes.

'Let's head back.'

Back at the small beach front apartment they shared together, Rey arched her back and gripped the bars on the headboard. With her head thrown back and her eyes closed her uttered,

'More.'

Kylo obeyed and pushed his tongue forward, deeper into her. Rey called out in response. Kylo let his tongue run slowly up to her clit, then made circular movements. Rey panted hard.

Kylo sucked and flicked at the sensitive nub with his tongue, holding Rey's thighs in place as she writhed in pleasure.

'Kylo' she whimpered, 'oh god.'

Kylo increased the pressure and He felt her muscles contract around him.

'Oh god, now Kylo. I'm so ready.'

He moved over her, pressing his lips to hers as he entered her. He hitched her leg up by the knee. Rey bit her lip and moaned.

He moved inside of her, slowly at first, then faster as his own release grew near.

She was so soft, so subtle, so yielding and yet despite all her vulnerability, she owned him completely. No matter how many times they made love he was always in awe of her.

Kylo clenched his teeth and Rey ran her hands over his broad shoulders, lacing her fingers behind his neck.

'Come for me baby.' She said seductively looking into his eyes.

He could never refuse her.

Later as Rey lay in Kylo's arms staring out of the open doors that led onto the starlit beach, she sighed contentedly. Kylo kissed her neck.

'You sure you're ready for this?' He asked for the millionth time, 'Are you sure this is what you want?'

'Yes Kylo.' She said turning her head to kiss his lips gently. 'I'm ready to be your wife.'

Their favourite song 'Rule the world' played as she walked down the board walk aisle laid out on the golden beach.

Her dress was a simple ivory coloured silk, strapless, with an organza overlay that flared out behind her creating a small train.

She carried a bouquet of tropical flowers, that were also scattered through her dark curls.

She covered her mouth with the back of her hand when she saw Rose and Finn waiting near the alter adorned with more exotic flowers.

Tears pooled in her eyes as she ran towards them and embraced each of them in turn.

She turned to Kylo who was looking at her with his lips slightly apart, letting his eyes run over her from head to toe.

'Rey...' He managed to whisper.

She wrapped her arms around him,

'I thought we decided it was too much of a risk to have guests here?'

He held her tightly against him,

'Some risks are worth taking.'

They held hands throughout the ceremony. Rey felt as if she would burst. She felt love surrounding her, inspiring her, guiding her on. This was right. She was where she was meant to be with Kylo by her side.

Later they slow danced alone in their bridal suite hotel room overlooking the ocean. Rey looked up at her husband,

'Imagine if you had been someone else.'

'What?'

'I mean, Imagine if I had had a different bodyguard. Imagine if I had never met you.'

'Imagine if you had met Hux first.'

Rey grimaced and Kylo laughed, then she decided to have a little fun with him.

'Well, He happens to be doing really well for himself. His business is really taking off and I think he still has a soft spot for me...'

Kylo pulled her close to him suddenly and Rey yelped.

'I know what you are doing Mrs Ren. Cut it out.'

'Mmmm, I should be more careful shouldn't I? I do recall a time when fighting with me was one of your favourite pastimes.'

'Still is, but there are other activities I enjoy doing with you a whole lot more.'

'What could you be referring to I wonder?'

Kylo kissed her then, a long, drawn out kiss. A kiss that held a promise of a long and happy life together.

'Let's get you out of this dress. I need you naked Wife.'

'Yes husband.' Rey said already lowering her zip at the back of her dress. She turned so Kylo could pull it all the way down for her and shivered as he ran his fingers gently down her back as he did so.

The dress fell to the floor and Rey stepped out of it, kicking it out of the way with her high heeled pump. She leaned back into her husband, tilting her head to kiss his lips. Kylo's hands went to her breasts and she moaned into his mouth as he caressed her.

Kylo's hand travelled lower, down her stomach to her panties. She sucked in a breath as he ran a finger along her waistline then pushed lower. Rey moaned as he deftly moved his fingers over her clit. She could feel his cock pushed up against her lower back. Hard and ready.

'I want you in me.' She breathed against his lips.

Kylo smiled down at her,

'I know what you want.'

Still standing behind her he guided her forward and placed her hands on the wall. He slowly pulled her panties down and Rey quivered with anticipation.

'Spread your legs for me baby.' He whispered into her ear.

She widened her legs and he pushed into her hard. Rey cried out and scratched her nails against the wall. He held her hips steady and began to move within her.

Rey started to make little soft sighs deep in her throat.

Kylo sped up and reached around to cup Rey's breasts.

He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as his release engulfed him and he clung to Rey to keep himself upright as he came within her.

'God Rey you're amazing.'

'You're not so bad yourself husband.'

They showered together, and fell into the giant queen sized bed. Exhausted but happy.

'What should we do now?' Rey said with a yawn.

'I thought we would go to sleep?'

Rey swatted his arm, 'No silly, I mean with the rest of our lives! You're not a bodyguard anymore and I'm not a Princess so what do we do now?'

'Anything we want.'

Rey thought for a moment.

'I want to help people. It was always the favourite part of my job. My charity work was so fulfilling.'

Kylo kissed her forehead.

'That's what we'll do then. We will help people.'

He turned off the bedside lamp and bundled Rey into his arms.

'I don't care what we do as long as we are together.'

'Always.' Rey said snuggling into his chest.

'Always.' He echoed as sleep claimed them both.


End file.
